IHistory
by Self Proclaimed KoC
Summary: The iCarly gang go to Smithson High for a history trip. Meeting the Griffin gang and get tangled up in a web of mystery and danger as they unravel secrets to a scroll left behind since the crusades. Along with all the trouble they find out more of each...
1. Chapter 1

IHistory

**Disclaimer: Do not own either of these shows, but I like watching them.**

**Plus, if you wanna know the pairings you have to keep reading. lol**

Prologue:

Present Day

"Hnnn..."

Henry wakes up in a daze, looking around as he tries to focus his eyes. Trying to get up he realizes he's bound to a pillar with his hands shackled behind him so that the pillar is between his arms and back. Struggling for seconds didn't help much either, deciding to give up he looked at his surroundings. An dark, rancid, abandoned warehouse, "Why is it always an empty warehouse?" he wondered.

"Glad you're up sunshine," someone said to his left.

"Jasper?" said person is also in the same position he is. "Where're the others?" he added.

"Right behind you."

Henry turned his head to see a brown-haired girl looking at him out of the corner of his eye. "Maggie? Are you okay?"

"I am, but these three are still unconscious."

Taking in to note two brunettes, one boy and one girl, plus a blonde-headed girl all three of them about his age. All of them are bound to several items, ranging from chairs, stairwells, even pillars to prevent them from escaping.

Suddenly, a mysterious figure walks up to them, with his hood covering his face; they couldn't even catch a glimpse.

"Oh good you're up," he chimed.

"What're you going to do to us?" Henry demanded.

"You should know that by now don't you?" The person says calmly, "This is what happens when anyone gets in our way," he talks while emptying a gallon of gasoline around them and drops the empty container right by a bunch of garbage, the cremating kind.

"I told you I don't know where the scrolls are!" Henry continued to struggle, thinking of a way to get him and his friends out of this.

"Oh don't worry, we know where it is, we just don't want anybody else knowing about them."

"But -!" Henry was interrupted by a punch to the face.

"Keep your mouth shut punk!" Someone else came up next to him, but unlike the short and lanky person in the hood, this one was tall and built like a professional boxer.

The lanky person proceeded to grab a lighter out of his pocket and lighted the gasoline, it continues to burn and consume everything in its path. Making its way to the piles of trash surrounding them, the heat rose up considerably, making them sweat buckets. If they don't escape soon sweating profusely will be the least of their problems, but being burned alive without a trace of skin or bone left is!

"Come on, come on!" Jasper vigorously tried to undo his shackles.

Maggie wasn't having much luck either, but the three people beside her were still unconscious. "CARLY, SAM, FREDDIE! WAKE UP!" she screamed as hard as she could to wake them up.

Finally one of them started to come to. The blonde-headed girl came around first, surveying her surroundings, aside from the walls of fire everything seems fin- WALLS OF FIRE?

She quickly jolted out of her daze yet finds herself trapped; she just looks at her friends who are tied up as well. She nudged the brown-haired girl to her left, "CARLY!" that managed to works as she slowly opened her eyes.

The blonde haired girl turned to the boy to her right and kicked him as hard as she could, "FREDDIE!"

"OW!" Freddie opened his eyes as pain registered in his entire body. Once all of them finally got out of their stupor, they all yelled for help as loud as they can, but the roaring of the flames seem to prevent any call from reaching anyone.

Henry was just glad his friends and new friends were fine, but now a current thought occured to him, 'How are we gonna escape this time?'

**A/N: This is just the prologue, don't' worry you'll find out how they ended up this way by the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

IHistory

**Disclaimer: Do not own either of these shows, but I like watching them.**

**For those who wanna know the pairings, it's gonna be a multi-crack pairing but only I know who'll end up with who so you better keep an eye out, there will be hints here and there and a full blown smack in the face in certain parts. lol**

Chapter 1:

7 days ago...

Aboard an airplane heading towards Washington D.C. a class of students are trying to keep themselves occupied before they die of boredom. Sure, the first four hours were exciting, the in-flight movie they had was 'Indiana Jones and the Last Crusades,' then the students just mingled with each other and the other passengers who were kind enough to start a conversation, but the remaining 2 hours were just plain killer.

One group in particular is off in their own little daydreams. The iCarly gang have been entertaining themselves before they land. Carly is busy chatting with Wendy and the other girls about the 'little' History project they have to do for school while she kept an eye on her brother, Spencer Shay who's just snoring in his sleep, hoping nothing just goes up in flames while they are up ten thousand feet in the air. However, you never know with him.

Freddie's checking over his tech equipment over to make sure he brought everything they need to do the project and do iCarly as well while they're up in Washington. Once he was done, he sees the bag his mother told him- no scratch that, FORCED him to bring on his trip. Anti-tick soap, sun block, cloud block, even water block, you name any weird thing she made him bring it. He quickly shuddered at the thought, giving himself a small mental hug.

'It's kinda quiet over on this side,' he thought to himself, looking over at the seating arrangements. He was seated on the right side of the plane by the aisle, Carly is to his left chatting with Wendy and Spencer's on the leftmost side right on the window seat.

He silently curses his luck again as he glances to his right, right there next to him is Samantha Puckett, the blonde-headed demon, the biggest bully over at Ridgeway High. Aside from the fact she's a girl everyone fears her name, she could even take out the whole football team if she wanted to, but you NEVER call her by her full name unless you don't like living anymore. Freddie sneakily steals a glance at her because if there is one thing, Sam Puckett is never silent. 'She's quiet, _too_ quiet.' Once he got a good look at her, she had a bored yet angered look on her face.

'...How in the chizz did I ever agree to go on this stupid trip again?' Sam wondered, 'Oh yeah...'

_Flashback_

_It was yesterday at Ridgeway High, Sam and Carly were walking to History class when an epiphany hit her, 'Meh, history's just boring, I guess I can skip out this one time, again,' she smiled at the thought. "Hey Carls, I'll see ya later after school, okay?" she told her best friend._

_"Skipping school again, Sam?" Carly looked at her with a raised eyebrow._

_"What? School's almost over and tomorrow's Saturday baby! The weekend can't come fast enough if you ask me," she says with a smug face._

_"Have you forgotten the project we have to do for Mr. Devlin?"_

_Sam just shrugs and tries to walk away before Carly convinces her to stay, but before she even took two steps she bumped into her frenemy, Freddie Benson, "Watch where you're going Frederlina!"_

_"Right back at you, Puckett!"_

_"Guys!" Carly reprimanded before they elevated to yelling. "We got class, let's go!"_

_Once they got to class Mr. Devlin he quickly explained this something-something trip about the Crusades and blah blah blah, and trying to control the HolyLands yadda yadda, it all bored Sam until he got to the wars and constant fighting, now THAT got her interested._

_Anyway, once he was done with the lecture he reminded them again about the trip to Washington D.C. to further help them with the school project, plus they were exempted from the others classes for a _whole week!_ Hells yeah most of them agreed to go._

"You alright Sam?"

Sam quickly turns around, interrupted in her thoughts, "What do you want Fredward?"

"Nothing," holding his hands up, "You're quiet, you're never quiet."

*Snorts* "Don't worry about that Benson, Mama's just pissed that we have to go on this stupid field trip."

"Hey, this trip and the project we have to do counts towards our final grade! Unless we want to go to the next year we better-" 

"Oh my god Benson," she interrupts him, "I'm bored out of my mind! Don't make it worse."

"Fine!" Freddie throws his hands up in the air, slightly frustrated at Sam's attitude, but then again, when doesn't she get on his nerves.

"I don't even know why Mr. Devlin wants us to travel this far to do research abooout-" she looks at Freddie, expecting him to finish her sentence for her. He just shakes his head and grins, "The Crusades Sam, one of the longest and bloodiest wars of the world's history, and besides, Mr. Devlin's a bit old school so instead of staying home and search via internet he wants us to go to this museum that's holding some artifacts about the Crusades."

"Well Mr. Devlin can kiss the side of the road for all I care!"

"You know this IS an all-expenses paid trip so that mean free food right?"

"This trip ain't that bad!" Sam quickly changes her opinion, making herself more comfortable in her seat. Freddie just grins and stares at her, Sam notices this and stares back with the same grin. Through the times they have known each other, they actually started to fight less than they did three years ago, no pranks, no punches thrown by Sam, no name-calling, now they just bicker, A LOT. Waiting for the time they land, both of them just fell asleep and listened to their pearpods.

Once they finally landed, everyone got their belongings and headed for the exit. A parked bus picked them up and once the students were seated again Mr. Devlin stood up and announced to the volunteering students.

"Alrightclass! This-week-is-when-you-will-all-form-into-groups-and-ask-around-the-museum-at-the-Smithsonian-about-the-crusades!" He spoke so fast nobody understood a single word he said. "This-project-will-be-accountable-for-more-than-half-your-grade, so-anyone-who-gets-a-D-or-below-will-fail-and-will-have-to-repeat-their-junior-year. So-I-trust-you-work-hard-and-make-sure-you-get-that-A! Thatwillbeall." He finishes over the megaphone and sits down on his chair.

Leaving the students confused Sam just bluntly asks out loud, "What the chizz did he just say?"

"I think he says we're going to the Smithsonian right by Smithson high," Freddie responds, not sure if he heard the teacher correct either.

**A/N: This short chapter basically explains why the iCarly gang are in Smithson High. The next chapter will be longer than this but I have to take a little break over the weekend, so have fun guys! Oh, and leave more reviews for Omnistar's fic IHave a Messed Up Life, It's pretty good but just under 30 reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

IHistory

**Disclaimer: Do not own either of these shows, but I like watching them.**

**Also, I had to re-post the previous chapter since somehow fanfiction took out the sentences Mr. Devlin said to the students, I know he was supposed to talk fast but not that fast! lol**

Chapter 2:

Later that day...

At Smithson High, along the hallway in one of the most prestigious high schools in the U.S. three students are walking together after class. Just like the iCarly gang, two of them were brunettes and one has dirty blonde hair.

"I'm telling you, the conspiracies about the Templars are true!" The brown-haired boy said, "How can you explain the Kensington Runestones found in Minnesota when they obviously look like ancient writings from Medieval times, like the Crusades!" he adds with emphasis.

"Jasper, you know those are just rumors that took a life of its own," responds the brunette girl, "Runologists have been analyzing those stones for centuries and all they found about it was just some rubbish texts no one can decipher or even understand. Besides, even if the Knight Templars even remotely came here, there may have been others who arrived before them."

"But it's disputable that Templars _have _arrived in America before Columbus."

"True, though I'm not so sure about the whole Templar rumors, there is some recorded history such as the writings of ancient hieroglyphics and Egyptian statues found in Acajutla, Mexico, which archaeologists discovered were there far longer and older than Templar stones."

"Don't go changing the subject! We're talking about the Holy Knight of the Crusades."

"Believe me there was nothing Holy about them, they may have served under the Pope, But in actual fact, they'd been founded by a group of families who had a very different and a very heretical view about Christ and his teachings. Which is one of the reasons why King Philippe IV of France told Pope Clementine to have them arrested and executed."

"Ah, but it wasn't made sure if all of them were executed. It's been said that some of the Templars escaped to America before Christopher Columbus even discovered it and left stones across the U.S. to hide them from the Pope, and from there they became what we know as the Freemasons," Jasper replies back trying to make a point.

Maggie, the brown-haired girl eyed her friend, "...Jasper, have you been reading those Dan Brown books again?" Jasper avoided eye contact, "...Maybe" he replied humbly.

"Oh, jeez Jasper, those are just works of fiction."

"Based on fact!"

"Facts that they twisted around to make an interesting story!"

"I didn't JUST read Dan Brown's books, which by the way are very insightful and well written," Jasper says defensively, "But I also read Michael Haag's 'The Templars', which chronicles the day they were incepted, the day they were ordered to be seized and arrested, plus how the Crusades started in the first place!"

Maggie felt like giving up, they've been arguing left and right about this link in history ever since Smithson High announced it was going to hold an exhibition on the Crusades Jasper has been off the wall about it. He even told her it all started when he was a child and watched Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, and how it affected him on the Holy Grail and those other sacred artifacts that's been pretty much lost to the modern world. She'd try to change the subject several times but Jasper just wouldn't let it go.

She looked at the blonde haired boy who walked between them; he hasn't said anything at all since they started arguing about the whole Crusades and Freemasons thing, if anything he just smiled and looked at them amused.

"Is there anything you want to add Henry?" she asks him.

"Hmm?"-said teenager just looks at them. Henry didn't want to get between their fights, because he knows they would keep fighting if he voiced any opinion that leaned toward either one of their arguments.

"What's your opinion about the history and mystery about the Crusades?" Jasper asks him in turn.

"Oh, well there isn't really much about it that I know, My parents and I only stayed in Jerusalem for a couple of weeks before we moved on, but I do know that everything that shrouds its mysteries have stayed just that. But nothing is a mystery forever, I'm sure someone will find out the truth eventually," he just replies with a smile. They both shake their head in disappointment, Jasper just kept on walking with a look on his face 'Why am I not surprised,' while Maggie slightly glared at him.

Honestly, he just frustrates her sometimes with his lack of knowledge about the modern world, as if he was transported out of the past. He also confuses her with his random words of wisdom that's far beyond his age. Yet he also amazes her with his survival skills and knowledge of the world and everything that made it what it was now.

As they kept walking towards the museum, the Dean of Smithson High came up to them. "Hey kids," he says with mild enthusiasm.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey Uncle B."

"Hi Dean Bartlett." The three answer simultaneously.

"I'm doing well," Mr. Bartlett looks at them, "Of course you guys know about the Museum holding the Crusades history and artifacts this time around. Not only that, with this event being one of our biggest yet we have classes from other schools around the country coming over to view this week's premiere."

"Oh yeah!"

"Mmm Hmm!"

"Of course"! The three nodded in understanding.

"I also trust you three to help any of the guest students if they need any help," he continues, "Oh and don't worry this exercise applies to ALL the students we have, they are being asked to give any assistance to the other students."

"Okay- well see ya Dad," Jasper spoke for the group as they started walking away, knowing his dad, he's gonna say something embarrassing, but before they made a step Mr. Bartlett blocked their path.

"Also, there is someone I want you to meet Henry, he's a friend of your godfather," he looks behind them, which the three turned around in response. There was a man looking in his fifties with salt and pepper hair, a five o-clock shadow wearing a blue sports coat, and beige pants. He held out his right hand toward Henry, "You must be Henry! I've heard a lot about you from Dante, my deepest condolences," he smiles as the blonde haired boy took his hand and shook it in return.

"Your condolence is accepted mister-"

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Vergil. I was a colleague of Dante's during our trip to dig up some stuff in the Holy Lands."

"Oh! I remember! He would tell me jokes about how you guys would go to hell and back often in your adventures!" "He did, did he?" Vergil smiled, "Well I suppose he got tired of our trips to Hell and decided to pay Heaven a visit," Both Vergil and Henry chuckled at their joke, not paying mind to the three standing by them.

"Umm, if you two don't mind we'll leave you to talk about Hell," Jasper tells them and walks away with his Dad and Maggie awkwardly. Once they were out of earshot of the chuckles he spoke out again, "Well that was weird, what was that deal with the hell thing? I mean, they were talking about a man who's been dead for a few months."

"Don't you know your literature?" Maggie snarks at him, "Look up Divine Comedy, then you'll understand what they meant."

"Well I think it's good for Henry to meet another one of his godfather's colleagues, maybe this time he'll certainly pick a profession that doesn't involve getting in trouble," Bryan Bartlett smiles at the two and in an instant it's gone, "Please don't get into anymore trouble this time you three," he says pleadingly as he walks to his office. Once he's gone Jasper and Maggie continue walking on their way to the Museum, expecting Henry to be there after reminiscing about his deceased godfather.

"So, what bring you to Smithson High?" Henry asks.

"I'm actually heading the whole exhibit," Vergil replies, "Apart from the usual armors and artifacts you see in the Museum I'll be presenting something very important to the whole world, something that could change every ideal we know."

"May I ask what it its?"

"Of course you can, but that doesn't mean I can tell you," The old man laughs at Henry's disappointed face, but reassures him, "At least, not out here, meet me by the hotel I'm staying at later tonight, then we can have a proper conversation about your godfather and everything we worked to uncover."

"Of course," the two shake each other's hand and went on their separate way as well.

vvvvvvvvvvvv

Meanwhile, over at the Smithsonian National Museum, several schools are gathering for a brief preview of what they are about to see in the days to come. The place was packed full of students and chaperones trying to get a look see at the priceless armors, swords and even ordinary looking clay pots from nearly a millennia ago.

The iCarly gang with their own chaperone, Spencer were scouring around the section known as the Greek Fire. Reading its description, apparently a weapon used during the Crusades's pretty much the first cannon ever used. It was first used as a naval cannon but it had so much firepower it kept burning the ship it was mounted on, so they decided to use it on land, which made major improvements.

"Oh, cool, it even says in here that even if someone were to put water on the Greek Fire it would not lose its potency, but actually increase it," Freddie read in fascination, "Man, some of the inventions from the past kinda surprises us today," he says to no in particular. He finally notices he was alone, either separated from the group, or they left him. 'Great, Mr. Devlin told us to stay in groups,' he thought.

Freddie spots Spencer right by the food cafeteria, talking with a female security officer, or should he say flirting? "Hey Spence? Have you seen Carly or Sam?"

"Oh, uhhh," Spence used his height to quickly scan the area for any brunette standing next to a blonde, knowing those two they always stay together. He finally spots them... together... with a group of guys crowding around them. Needless to say, Spencer was always protective of his baby sister, and in normal situations when Carly is in any apparent danger he would help her, but since Sam was with her right now, he figured he'd let this slide. If those boys try to harass Carly, they would find themselves in the hospital the next second, "They're right over there Freddo," he pointed at their general location without looking; he was busy staring at his 'new' friend.

Freddie searched in the general area Spence pointed at, but with the traffic of the students, it'll take him a couple minutes just to get to the wall. All of a sudden he heard screams coming from where he was heading, all of them were screams made by guys, plus the thumping sound of bodies hitting the floor at a rate of 35 mph. "Sam," he whispered to himself as he pushed the people away to reach the center of attention quickly. As soon as he got there, he sees seven bodies laying across the marble floors, the poor saps were moaning in pain as they caressed their knees or elbows.

In the middle of the chaos, Sam was attacking everything like the demon she was, the looks on her victims were filled with fear Freddie knew so well, he practically had that face most of his life! He glanced to his side and saw Carly sitting on her butt, rubbing her behind, coming up to her he asked, "Carly, what happened?" He listened in as she explains to him what happened minutes ago.

_Flashback 5 minutes ago:_

_"Man, where is the grub?" Sam asks aloud, "I'm still starving!"_

_"Sam, we just have to stay here for a couple more hours before we head to our hotel, _then _you can have all the bacon and ham you want." _

_"They better give free food, Freddork says so."_

_Carly giggled at her best friend, but while she was distracted, she accidentally bumps into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry about that! I was clumsy."_

_"Don't mention it, with this crowd, we just have to be sure we haven't lost anything," the one she bumped into gave a warm smile, he had a blue sports coat and beige pants, the old man seemed to be carrying some documents with him. "Now, if you may let me pass young lady, I'm sure we both have something important to do," she gave a nod to her and walked off._

_Carly felt like smiling back, he was a nice old man, reminded her of her granddad. She turned back to Sam when she almost tripped on something, looking down. She notices a really old looking paper, but it looked like one of those you see in Ancient Roman or Greece movies, it was wrapped like some toilet paper. Wait- paper, papi, no- papyrus! that's what she thought it was, one of those old books they used way back then! It must belong to that old guy!_

_She quickly picks it up and starts chasing that old man, "Excuse me! Excuse me! Old man!" It was no use, he was already gone, she figured she could give this papyrus to one of the staff members, maybe they know who it belongs to. As she was heading back to Sam, this cute looking guy comes up to her._

_"Excuse me, but aren't you Carly Shay? From iCarly?" he asks._

_For a second she completely forgot about that old man and just looked at the hunk in front of her. "Why yes, that's me, don't freak out now," she forces a laugh, 'God I get all nervous in front of hot guys!'_

_"Did someone say Carly Shay?" another guy looked their way._

_"No way, that Carly from iCarly?" another chimed in. Soon a lot of imbalanced hormonal teenage boys were flocking around her, leaving no room to breathe. "Sam! Sam a little help here!" she called out._

_Sam was trying to find Carly herself after the other went off to kindly give that old man his thingy back. Suddenly she heard her friend's call, "Sam!" the blonde looked straight to see Carly being hounded by at least ten boys, all of them trying to go on a date with Carly, 'Ugh, not again,' Sam thought to herself. _

_As Carly felt relief wrap its blanket around her one of the guys, in their fighting over who dates her, accidentally elbowed her hard making her land on her butt, hard. "Ow!" she yelps as she caresses her behind._

_As soon as Sam saw that her attitude changed, 'No one should DARE hurt my best friend,' she growled and from a mischievous little demon to a non-stop bulldozing devil, her battle aura sent shivers down the boys spine without even touching them. She threw down her bag and charged at the crowd of boys, "rrrRRRAAAAARRRHHH!"_

_End of Flashback:_

Freddie kneeled down in shock and surprise, they haven't been here for half a day and Sam was already getting into trouble, but at least it was for good reason. After listening to Cary's story for a good twenty seconds he turned around to see _even more_ bodies, he was honestly shocked in the span of twenty seconds Sam already took out all the guys who harassed Carly, some security guards, and somehow even _Spencer _is laying on the ground!

He knew that Sam was getting out of control, but the way she is now, they need an army to stop her, yeah okay, he exaggerated on that last part, but the only one who can stop her is Carly, who's apparently having butt cramps as he helps her to her feet.

As Sam continued on her rampage, somebody made a big huge mistake of coming up behind her and putting his hand on her shoulder. Sam flipped the person over her petite body, but instead of hitting the floor, the guy landed on his _feet!_

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

As Henry walked toward the Museum, he sees some commotion going on, walking in a faster pace; he came up next to Jasper and Maggie who had looks of utter shock on their faces. Following their gaze, she sees what seems to be a teenage blonde-haired girl taking down everybody, kicking them in their shins and elbows the back of the neck, a punch across the bridge of the nose, breaking the cartilage. He was so amazed at how well this girl fought his curiosity overcame him.

"Hey guys, watch my bag for me will you?" He handed his bag to Maggie.

"Henry," Maggie warned him, "Don't try it, you have not seen what this girl just did! Eleven teenage guys, and 4 adults! All of them knocked out!"

"Henry," Jasper started, "I would say don't do anything stupid but you're gonna do it anyway aren't you?"

He walked slowly towards his target; she was like a lioness taking down its prey just like when he was in the Savannah in Africa, he approached carefully so as not to interrupt her meal. "How did you do thhAA-!" Just he put his hand on her shoulder she performed a judo hip throw to put him off his center. Thankfully, his training in Beijing came in handy as he landed on his feet with his back turned to the girl.

She looked at him in surprise, seems she didn't expect him to get out of that move. The next move she did was just charge at him with all her strength, performing a sidestep, he quickly evaded her attempt to tackled him as he gently pushed her back to use her momentum to make her stumble to the ground.

As quickly as she stumbled to the floor, she quickly rose back up. Henry has never felt this anxious in awhile, it was definitely like facing down a wild animal. She got ready to tackle him again, and before he made another sidestep, he heard Jasper yell, "Henry! Watch the artifacts!"

Looking behind him he sees a display casing with one of those white and red chainmail guards, if he took sidestep now the girl would hit it and hurt herself, or damage priceless artifacts. Making a quick decision, he planted his feet on the ground and took her tackle head-on, taking from his sumo lessons he stood his guard, normally he would grab the back of the waist and throw the opponent down, but with it being a girl even he knew it wouldn't look right.

The match seemed even, neither of them moved an inch for seconds when Henry heard a familiar voice, "What's going on here?" that was Dean Bartlett, his uncle. Losing his focus, the girl took advantage of that and put him in an arm lock. Before she did further damage several more security guards came and subdued the blonde-haired girl. Henry considered himself lucky she didn't break his arm, he thought as he took deep-breaths.

**A/N: Ok, That wraps up this chapter. Next chapter this fight will be told from Sam and the other's perspective, including what was that roll of parchment Carly found on the floor.**

**Also, don't forget to read up on Omnistar's fic iHave a Messed Up Life, it's funny yet dramatic at the same time, well worth a read. Tune in for next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

IHistory

**Disclaimer: Do not own either of these shows, but I like watching them.**

**Wassup, to clear up what some people were thinking, yes Sam did beat Henry, but because he was distracted. Personally, Henry is the better fighter, but Sam is still a bit stronger than he is, so it kinda evens it up, that's what I'm aiming for anyway. **

**Also, sorry for the rather late update, had a minor writer's block, so, enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 3:

'I can't believe it...' Sam thought as she struggled while being dragged away by security, Sam never felt more humiliated than now. For one she never lost against anybody in strength, yet this guy just took her head on and survived! Second, being experienced in fighting she took note that the reason she won was because he was distracted by that old guy who looked like a high staff person, must be the head teacher or something. And third, Sam wasn't sure about it, but she felt that her opponent held himself back, _did he go easy on her because she was a girl? _She was now _furious_, but deep inside... she also felt impressed, not only did he take her one-on-one in a fight, but also he survived, someone like that is hard to come by.

Carly and Freddie thought the same thing. Freddie didn't notice his jaw was still open when Carly closed it for him, as he did the same thing for her. Carly on the other hand was not just shocked about what happened, but she noticed one thing in particular, 'He's pretty cute,' she thought about the mysterious teen who stood up against Sam. Once both of them finally snapped out of their reverie they rushed over to Sam's side.

"Wait, officer!" Carly didn't get any response, "Mr. security guy!" she sassed at him, 'Boy, Sam is really rubbing off on me.' This got the security guard's attention as he towered over her. "Umm... That's my best friend you're dragging over there," she points at her best friend as she lowers her voice even more.

"And?"

"Could you not do that please?" Carly tries her best puppy dog look hoping it would work.

"Sorry missy, but we have several students AND fellow guards who have to go to the hospital because of broken limbs," the guard replies matter-of-factly.

"Oh come on! She was just trying to protect me from those boys who were hoarding all over me!"

"Listen, I don't care who you are but I have to do my job!"

"I think we should listen to what she has to say-" Dean Bartlett butted in, "Young lady, could you explain as to what exactly happened?" he looks at Carly expecting a reasonable answer. Carly immediately explained to who later she found out is the dean of Smithson High, the sister school to the National Museum she and her class was supposed to do their project in. Upon finishing her story, Dean Bartlett looked at the three of them and nodded, "It seems there has been a misunderstanding, you can let go of her now officer," he mentioned to the one doing his best to hold Sam. Once she was free, Sam shook her shoulders a bit and walked to her best friends.

"Wait a minute," the guard who had Sam said, "You're _that _Carly from iCarly?"

"Yup!"

"My kids love you guys!" The iCarly gang just laughed uncomfortably, this guy just went from serious mad to happy in a split second, 'Pssychoooo...' the trio taught the same thing. Several other students and some guards who knew them came up to them and started asking for pictures and autographs, this time there are guards and adults to help calm down the excitement. Meanwhile Dean Bartlett watched the event and glanced to his side. His son and nephew just stared at the cameras flashing themselves at this trio of internet celebrities apparently. Just then it hit him, three students from another school causing trouble despite their good intentions, it all sounded sooo familiar. He felt a migraine coming on and decided to leave despite all the commotion, but not before saying a little something to his son, "Jasper, I believe the three of you have some students that need help on their project."

"What? Dad you can't just dump that kind of responsibility on us! It's volunteer work!"

"I don't have to, your responsibility is heading your way right now," and with that, he left his son to fend for himself, not really but still. Dean Bartlett knew he would be making a mistake putting those six together, but at least it will be easier to keep an eye on them.

"Sooo..." Jasper began as he looked at his group and the other group. Apparently, the collateral damages were waived because of the celebrity status of their guests, he knew of them, but he didn't really watch their shows. "You're the iCarly gang right?"

"No, we're the iPunch You Gang," Sam replies sarcastically, "Look, we've got into trouble be_cause_ of all this _iCarly Gang,_" she mocks him even more.

"Well," Jasper starts with his own insults, "At least right now I don't look like a mental patient."

"What?"

"Thankfully I'm not deaf either," Jasper adds sardonically.

"That's IT!" Sam threw down her bag, ready to rumble again, but this time Freddie and Carly held her back before they got in trouble again. "Sam! You just got of trouble!" Carly yelled at her. "I'm not gonna let myself be insulted by this nub!" Sam pointed at Jasper. "Sorry Sam but you pretty much walked into that one," Freddie countered. Not believing her friends aren't on her side Sam gave up, but not without glaring at the tall brunette. "Beware, you will get yours," she warned.

That caused Jasper to flinch if but a little, while he felt his hands start to have cold sweat. "Okay, so apparently my Dad wants us to help you guys with your project," he tells them while wiping his sweat off his hands. 'Come on think!' he thought of anything that would get this three off his back, but an idea came up that might be even better, granted it would be a week of pain, yet the rewards should be plenty. "So you guys should come to my house, you guys can do your webshow and we can help you with the Crusades," he offered.

"Webshow?" Henry looks at his cousin, "You guys do a show on spiders?" he smiles. His response was just their stares, some of irritation, some of pure bewilderment.

'Is this guy serious?' Sam thought, 'My God, I hope it isn't contagious.'

'Wow,' Carly thought, 'Just, wow.'

'...' Freddie.

"Henry, just let me do the talking," Jasper rubbed his eyebrows in frustration. Honestly, he should know this by now but how can his cousin be so clueless? Henry just looked at them wondering what he did wrong, but he _did_ notice Maggie look at him with a sympathetic smile.

"Wait, wait, hold on," Freddie interrupted as he noticed something, "Did you say 'Dad'?" he asked, "As in the Dean of Smithson High is your dad?"

"Uhh, yeah," Jasper wondered where this went, "I know it might come as a shock but I'm not as snobbish as you might stereotype someone like me."

"He's just a little snobbish," Henry added.

"Henry!" That got everybody laughing, finally breaking the ice between the two groups, at the expense of Jasper's dignity.

"My name's Jasper Bartlett," Jasper introduced himself first, "As you know I'm the Dean's son, currently the target of grudges against my dad," he says unenthusiastically. "This is Maggie Winnock, the smartest know-it-all girl in school," he gestured to Maggie, who did not like her intro as she shook their hands. "And this is my cousin Henry Griffin, the resident jungle boy."

"Hi!" Henry shakes their hands with a smile, not phased by the insult directed at him. "Don't mind my cousin's attitude; he usually gets what's coming to him," the brunettes shook his hand softly, Sam took his and squeezed hard, she did it as hard as she could, but she couldn't tell if Henry was in pain or not. He wasn't.

Carly giggled with Henry while Sam and Freddie just grinned with him, despite what happened between them Henry seems like a down to earth person. "Well, as you probably know," It was Carly's turn for introduction. "I'm Carly Shay, star of the internet sensation chow iCarly, this is my co-host Sam Puckett, and she doubles as a bodyguard sometimes." She gestures to her best friend, who just gives uninterested stares to the other two, but a sporting glare at Henry, "And the technician and computer genius of the team, Freddie Benson," said person shakes the other teams hands.

"Well, if you guys don't mind, you can still take my previous offer, being the son of the Dean can have a pretty nice house," Jasper threw that out their way to try to entice them. "Hmm," Carly thought about it, if she took Jasper's offer maybe they can get an easy A on their history project, "Okay, umm, give us your address and we'll meet you over at your place. Around 7:00?"

"Yeah! 7's perfect!" Jasper replies as he writes his address on a piece of paper from his notebook and handed it to Carly. They bid their byes and continued their own ways. Carly and the others re-grouped with the other students from Ridgeway to head to the hotel they were supposed to stay in for the week, while Henry and the others went to Jasper's house to get the place ready for their guests.

_Later that day over at Jasper's house..._

"...Okay Jasper, what're you planning?" Maggie asks him all of a sudden. Helping him clean up and set his house for the iCarly people.

"Whatever do you mean?" Jasper pretends to not know what she is talking about.

"You know what I mean, why invite some group of internet celebrities to your house?" Maggie questions his motives, "Unless..."

"Got it? Or not yet?" Jasper interrupts her thought process before she voiced it.

Maggie glanced around and inspected the Bartlett household that could support her theory on Jasper's actions, if her hunch was right Jasper has hit a new low. Still, she couldn't help but think it's typical Jasper behavior. Just then, Henry enters the room with a smile on his face, "Hey guys! What are you doing?"

"We're tidying up the place for Jasper's new money makers," Maggie answered, looking at Jasper to see him stare back with a look of mild surprise followed with a sneer. "Hah! I knew it! Whatever you're planning, you're just going to use them to make some extra buck!"

"Hey! You know how much I can sell these babies online if they're signed by internet celebrities?" He pulls out some shirts, his old laptop and some other random stuff from under his bed. "Once they sign this stuff I can sell 'em for much higher than their original price!" 

"No one is gonna buy such cheap stuff," Henry puts his two cents in.

"Not everybody, just some parents who want to make their fan kids happy and crazy obsessed fans who would pay anything to get this."

"Jasper, you reached a new low," Maggie accuses her friend.

"C'mon guys, it's not like I'm gonna make a big profit out of them, just a few hundred bucks, and look, if you keep quiet I'll split it between the three of us 60-20-20."

"50-25-25," Henry surprises the both of them with his answer.

"Henry! I can't believe you would consider it! And I would never consider taking bribe money!" Maggie shouts her surprise at Henry.

"Well if Maggie isn't taking the money it'll be 70-30 then, take it or leave it," Jasper gives his ultimatum. Henry and his cousin agreed on it with a handshake, Maggie became really disappointed with the two of them, especially Henry. Jasper couldn't help but grin, maybe he's rubbing off on his cousin after all. Taking a quick look at his watch it was 6:40 pm. "My money makers are coming soon Mags, let's hurry." She shot him a look at clearly told him to back off, she wasn't in the mood to argue. "Henry, are you gonna help or what?"

"Sorry Jas, I have to visit Mr. Vergil at the Hilton Hotel by 7:30, he has something important to tell me regarding my godfather," Henry reaches for a towel and heads to the shower, leaving the other two to finish cleaning the place.

"Hope it isn't something serious," Maggie tells Jasper, "Even if it's been months since his godfather died, it must be hard for him," she has a look of care and worry on her face.

"Relax Mags," Jasper doesn't even look her way, "This is Henry you're talking about, the guy's moved on from it, he'll be fine," he didn't quite believe himself either, whenever it came to Dante, Henry would dive into the topic without asking questions, always ending up in over his head. Last time that happened, he got drugged with a super-steroid people looked all over the world for. Sighing about his thoughts, Jasper continued with his business.

At the Hilton...

Aside from being the hotel Vergil stays in, the students from Ridgeway are also found staying over for the week. In room 803, Carly and Sam finished rehearsal for the upcoming iCarly show, Freddie checked the iCarly sitefor any comments about the webshow. He suddenly snorts at the word 'webshow' was that guy really serious?

"What's funny Freddo?" he heard Spence ask. "Just, that Henry guy, was he serious about saying a webshow is about spiders?" he replies to Carly's brother.

"Oh yeah, you told me," Spencer chuckles, "You did say his cousin said he was a jungle boy right? Boy, I wonder what his parents were like, Mowgli and Baloo?" his attempt at a joke was so poor no one laughed.

"Stop laughing about the guy, he seemed very nice," Carly stops them while she brushed her hair, getting ready to head to Jasper's house. "He tried to help us calm everybody down, especially you Sam," she continued, her face smiling wide, "Plus, he's pretty cute," she finishes. Freddie and Sam roll their eyes, "Of course," saying it the same time; they even looked at each other the same time. "Carly, that dude looked like a total nub!" Sam tells her best friend, still feeling a little pissed about being even in strength with the guy, she didn't like being even, she want to _win._

Freddie found himself looking at both girls; Carly's being a typical high school girl while Sam looked like she wanted to break someone's bones. In all honesty, he normally would have felt jealous if anyone caught Carly's affections, yet it's all become so routine he doesn't feel anything at all now. He wondered about that as Carly started shooing all of them to the parking lot.

Once she was done prettying herself up, Carly had everyone rush downstairs, ready to head to Jasper's house and run iCarly, she grabbed her bag to her side. Hearing something drop to the floor she looked down, seeing the papyrus she got from the old man earlier today, she wondered what to do with it. Not yet knowing what to do with it she grabbed the scrolled parchment and stuffed it inside the cabinet drawer, 'Maybe I'll see him tomorrow,' she thought as she headed to the elevator.

Unbeknownst to them, the owner of those scrolls lived only two floors beneath them. As he searched his belongings, he cannot find what he repeatedly searched for, 'Where is it?' Vergil thought with calm anger as he threw his bag to the floor.

He sat down on his couch and took a sip of his wine, despite having come across as a calm, collected man to others; he hasn't had a peaceful night sleep in weeks. Ever since he got the scroll from his friend Dante by mail, people have been following him every day and nearly took his life several times. He has reported it to the authorities, yet no one has found any proven evidence for these 'attackers,' or as he calls them nowadays, 'ghosts', this organization somehow has influences and connections all over the world. He is close to finding out who they are and the meaning behind the scrolls. All he knows right now is that the papyrus doesn't mean anything by itself, but he does know it will work on the scribbled stones found across America, for it is more of a translator, whatever those stones mean will be revealed soon, if he lived long enough to show it.

The only left is to ask some help from Henry Griffin, he knows it is low of him to ask a teenager for help, especially his friend's godson, but right now, he needs someone he can trust. Suddenly hearing someone knocking on the door, he glanced at his watch, 7:15, 'Hmm, just like Dante, early as they come,' getting up the couch he walks to the door, answering it...

Opening his door, Jasper finds the iCarly gang on his doorstep; he invites them inside and brings them up his room. The internet celebrities themselves felt a little cautious, considering what happened with a fan named Norah, who as they clearly recall trapped them in her basement for two days, which can be traumatizing to anyone. Going upstairs to his room they see everything a normal teenager would have, TV, a laptop, video games, comics, textbooks, and... a hammock?

"Well, get your stuff ready, I'll get the food upstairs once it's ready," Jasper tells them.

"Cool chiz," Sam looks at him, "Got any ham?"

"Uhh, no, but I got roasted chicken."

"Eh, better than nothing I guess," she felt more like having ham than anything else.

"Oookay, I'll go get some ham sandwich while you guys set up," going downstairs, Jasper gets the ham ready.

"Okay, guys, we have 5 minutes til we're on, just let me finish setting up," Freddie quickly assembles his equipment within 5 and starts to give the go, "Okay, in 5, 4, 3, 2..."

"Hi peoples! I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Sam!"

"And this is iCarly!" They both say together.

"Where we go do crazy stuff just for a laugh from our lovely fans," Sam tells to the camera, pressing the button for a makeshift applause. "Right now we're over here in Washington DC! Whooo!" Carly announces excitedly, "For those of you who don't know, we're supposed to do a project for history, about the-" *doorclicks*. Suddenly, someone opens the door from the bathroom, and in comes Henry in nothing but a towel while he dries his hair with another one.

Noticing he has guests inside his room, the wet and dripping Henry sports his always-present smile, "Oh, hi, I didn't know you guys would be in the room," he says as he casually walks to the drawers to get some clothes, unfazed by having other people see him half naked.

Carly felt her face flush like no one's business, 'Look at that body,' she drooled. This hasn't happened in a while, not since Griffin. Sam did the same thing, but she did so with a grin forming on her mouth, 'Not bad, Mama likes.'

"Ahem," the girls heard Freddie as he stares at them with an unreadable expression, he was dumbstruck as well that he forgot he left his camera on that tens of thousands of iCarly fans are watching Henry Griffin in a towel.

Just then, both Maggie and Jasper come in carrying finger foods and drinks, they also notice Henry's wardrobe malfunction. "Henry! Put some clothes on man!" Jasper yells at his cousin as he pushes him back to the bathroom to properly dress. "Please forgive him; he can be so naive at times," putting on his best poker face, he tries to hide his embarrassed face with a crooked smile. The girls, including Maggie, kept staring at Henry up until he closes the door to change properly.

Once Henry finished putting some clothes on, he informed the others he was leaving. "You're leaving already? Why?" Carly was the first to speak up, unaware of the stares her friends, and Jasper and Maggie gave her.

"I have to go visit a friend."

"I'll go with you," Maggie volunteers, she notices all the eyes looking her way, "What?"

Before anyone could say anything, Henry, still oblivious to the slightly tense atmosphere, called to Maggie, "Come on Mags, you still coming?" he says while grabbing the keys for his car. Technically, it's both his and Jasper's car, since they're still students they have to share. Hurrying before she could hear protests, Maggie put her shoes on and headed for the door, but not before telling Jasper, "Have fun Jasper, make sure you tutor them about the Crusades, okay?"

"What? Wait! I thought you were supposed to-" she closed the door before Jasper could finish his sentence, throwing his hands in the air in defeat. He turns around to see Carly and Sam still with an off-looking gaze in their eyes, while Freddie seems pissed, his chin on his hand while tapping on his face seemed to indicate that. "Well, it looks like it's me and you guys," he didn't like where this might head, but if he wanted his plan to come to fruition he needs to keep going.

"So you didn't feel the tension in the air back there?" Maggie asked Henry while he drove them to the Hilton Hotel.

"Hmm? I don't think so, why? Was there something bad that happened?"

"Just forget it," she shook her head, she knew why he didn't pay attention to the two teenage girls who were drooling over him, plus the jealousy she thought she saw in that Freddie guy. His mind was busy somewhere else, 'the secret his godfather left,' was all in his mind.

"Maggie, why did you want to come with me? You didn't really have to," Henry asked while still focusing on the road.

"Well someone has to make sure you stay out of trouble, especially since this concerns your godfather," Maggie tells him, "Besides, I didn't want to help Jasper with his low-brow plan to get money."

"Oh," that was all Henry could say.

Not able to bear the silence Maggie speaks her mind, "Why did you make that bet with Jasper? Of everyone I've ever known, I thought you would be different," looking at Henry with an accusing look.

This time Henry took a second a looked at Maggie in the eye, and he felt a different kind of anxiousness when he went face to face against Sam. "Well, I just shave something in mind depending on how much money Jasper makes, if he makes any. Besides, remember what I said about karma? It will come back to bite him," he replies with a grin that made Maggie flustered. Looking back at the road, they've finally arrived at the destination.

After parking in the garage, they step out of the car and come up the elevator. "What floor is it?" Mags asks. "6th floor, uhh, room 619," Henry reads off the paper Vergil gave him earlier that day. Upon arriving on the sixth floor, someone is standing right outside the elevator, a rather tall man with a baldhead and black facial hair, he looked much like a foreigner, step into the elevator as they stepped out. They looked around the hallway for the specified room, spotting 619 they walk towards it, but not before Maggie stops Henry.

"Henry, I know this Vergil has something to talk to you about Dante, but please, promise me to keep your calm, okay?" Henry nods his head. "Promise?" Maggie repeats herself again with stern look.

"I promise Mags, what else could happen?" A sound of glass or ceramic shatters across the floor behind the door they stood in front of. Henry tries to open the door but it's still locked, taking a step back he kicked the door wide open to find Vergil lying on the floor, clutching his chest in pain, he looked like he was gasping for breath.

"Maggie, call 911!" Henry rushed to Vergil's side as Maggie did as she was told. He felt for a pulse to find there was barely anything, next he listened for breathing, nothing. Quickly performing CPR to try to bring Vergil back, with little success, scanning the room for anything he could use when he sees something underneath Vergil's cabinet, but before he could reach for it, a blinding light is pointed at his face.

"FREEZE! THIS IS THE POLICE!" What he realizes is a police officer pointing a gun at both him and Maggie. "Wait-wait-wait!" Maggie tells the officer, "I called for 911!"

"We'll see about that, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you by the court of law," the officer and his partner slap a couple of handcuffs on them and pins them to the floor. While Maggie had a look of fear on her face, Henry just looks at Vergil's body, whatever happened before they arrived, someone wanted something from Vergil, and now they are taking the blame for it.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**A/N: And so, the mystery begins.**

**Phew! man that was pretty long, so Henry and Maggie are caught and is taking the blame for what we'll find out in the next chapter, how will they get out? What will Sam do to Jasper if he pisses her off some more? Why is Freddy freaking out? What about Carly?**

**One more thing, don't forget to read and review iHave a Messed up Life by Omnistar, including his new fic, iWork for Spencer.**


	5. Chapter 5

IHistory

**Disclaimer: Do not own either of these shows, but I like watching them.**

**Previous chapter, after introducing themselves the iCarlies and the Griffin gang meet up at Jasper's house. When Henry and Maggie go to Vergil's house, they find him near death and get arrested by the police. What happens next?**

Chapter 4:

"So Jasper, what's the deal with your cousin?" Jasper looked up at Carly when she asked him that question. Currently, he's helping them with their history project, Freddie was busy creating a PowerPoint slideshow they can present in class as Carly took down notes. Sam on the other hand, she wasn't doing anything, just reading reviews on their iCarly website on the skit today. He tried to convince her to do her part but she grabbed him by the wrist and continued to twist, _hard_. So now, he's holding an ice bag on his wrist to dull the pain.

"Yeah, what was up with that nub?" Sam asked, "Didn't he feel embarrassed being ogled by thousands of people online?" She found most of the comments for iCarly were questions about who the teenager in the towel was, after telling them it was Henry Griffin, the reviewers who she figured were girls all squealed at Henry's body. She had to admit to herself the same thing.

"Ogled?" Jasper just cannot resist himself on this one, "Pretty smart word for you huh?"

"You must not like your other hand," she voiced it out with venom.

"No thank you, I like my hand very much."

"You didn't answer our question," Carly reminded their current host what she asked of him.

"Yeah, yeah, about Henry," Jasper gave a little sigh, sometimes he was jealous of his cousin, he could do near-superhuman feats, people were always interested him Henry more than himself, he even gets some of the girls, granted most of them were a little crazy and wanted something from Henry. On second thought, his cousin's relationships with the opposite sex never did work out, so yeah, he feels a little bit better. Still, Henry is the closest thing he could have as a brother, so it isn't that bad.

"Henry," Jasper began his summary of Henry's life, "he's been around the world for basically his whole life. With parents being world-renowned anthropologists, he kinda had to. Then one day his parents wanted him to come back to the one place he's never been to since he was a child, America, so they sent him here to finish high school to keep him out of trouble."

"Wow, so that's why you called him a jungle-boy," Carly was now interested in Henry, but one thing bothered her, "So is Henry and Maggie an item?"

"What?" This time, Jasper expressed shock at the sudden question, "Listen, those two are just friends," Alright, he knew he kinda overreacted, but he still had a crush on Maggie dammit!

"So are you and Maggie an item?" The young Shay asked him.

Jasper couldn't stand the questions, but he had to answer, then he had an idea, "I'll answer that question if you do something for me," he smiled, deviously.

Carly raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

In response he pulled out a couple of shirts with pictures of Mario on one and Link from Zelda on the other. "Could you sign these for me? I know I'm not a fan but it'll be cool to show these off if you sign them for me? Please?" he tells her with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Will you answer my question if I do?" Jasper nodded at her question. Naively, Carly signed the shirts; she even forced Sam and Freddie to sign them, "Okay, now answer the question."

"Maggie and I are not an item, I've asked her out once, she turned me down," he replied, "I tried asking her out again, but let's say, she has a rather high-strung family."

"So you got yourself dumped and now you're collecting nerdish stuff to feel better about yourself," Sam butted in on their conversation; they see her lying down on the hammock. "This thing's pretty comfy, whose is it?"

"It's Henry's, he made it himself since it's the only thing he can sleep in."

"Really? Cool! I always wondered what it feels like to sleep on a hammock!"

"Yeah well, I dunno how some of you people do it, but I can't even lie on that thing without landing on my face," *Riing!* Jasper heard his phone ring, picking it up he looked at whoever is calling, it was the number of the local police station. 'Oh no, what happened now?' he asked himself as he answered it with dread. "Hello?"

"Jasper?" Maggie answers from the other line, "Come pick us up."

"And where are you exactly?" he asks sardonically.

"Umm, the police station."

"What happened?"

"Just come over here and pick us up!"

"How? You guys have the car!"

"I don't know! Take a taxi or something! Or better yet, walk!" Maggie yells into the phone.

"Okay! But you owe me!" Putting the phone back in his pocket he looks at the iCarly gang, "Sorry guys, I have to pick up a couple of people from... the... police... station..." 'Wait! that's not right!' he meant to lie, but it slipped.

"The police station?" Freddie looked at him, "What happened?"

"Look, I just have to pick up Henry and Maggie, they're-"

"WHAT?" The other three teenagers exclaimed in extreme surprise. "Oh God, you think they're in trouble? Or even worse? They were caught making out?" Carly let her imagination run wild, causing Sam, Freddie and Jasper to stare at her in disbelief.

"That's TMI," Jasper needed some brain bleach for that one, that's was almost as bad as Maggie saying his dad looked hot with a mustache.

"Take me there!" Sam demanded, "I wanna know what happened!"

"No! You people have to back to your hotel and get some sleep!"

"Take us or else!" She grabbed him by the collar and started shaking him.

"Sorry, but no!"

Before she could inflict unimaginable pain on Jasper, she felt a firm hand on her shoulder, turning to her side she saw Freddie. "Let go of me Fredwad, I'm gonna show this nub what a Texas Wedgie feels like."

"No, Sam, I'm sure he'll tell us tomorrow. It's getting really late anyway; we have to get up early tomorrow to meet up with the others."

"Sam, let it go, let's just go back," Carly backed up Freddie as they tried to hold her back, after a few second of thinking about it Sam finally let go of her grip on her 'victim.' Looking at Jasper as they walked out, "We'll see you tomorrow, but you better tell us just what happened," Sam tells Jasper in a threatening tone of voice.

Agreeing to the offer, Jasper helps them pack their stuff and gave them some notes to look over before they meet again tomorrow. But first, he talked to Freddie in private and asked him to sign his laptop after seeing the tech equipment Freddie has, he knew this old laptop would fetch a hefty price. Taking their leave, the iCarlies took the taxi home, letting Jasper to go pick up his friends.

vvvvvvvvvv

_Police Station..._

After she talked to, or rather yelled at Jasper, Maggie put down the phone as an officer escorted her to her holding cell where Henry is being held. When they were found with Vergil's near-dead body, they tried to convince the officers that they were the ones who called for 911, yet the officers told them they received a call at approximately 7:26 pm. This was weird in itself, because she and Henry arrived at the hotel room at 7:37, and then she called 911 a minute after, which left 12 minutes for anything to happen. Not to mention, who would have called the authorities within that time, a next-door neighbor? Or someone else?

Entering her cell, she finds Henry sitting in a meditating stance, "Any luck?" he asks her with his eyes still closed.

"Jasper should be coming over," she replies in a tired voice, this has been a long day. With the arguing, the excitement with the iCarly people and concern over Henry, Maggie felt a bit exhausted. Before she could close her eyes for a little rest, their cell opened again, the officer who placed them there shows himself.

"You're free to go," he tells them.

Henry stands up from his meditation and asks, "Really? What happened?" he asks bluntly.

"We actually have on record the call you put in and the one we got before that, so I apologize, I was just doing my job" the officer replies, "Here's the paper for your car, it's in the impound, and next time, do please try to stay out of trouble."

"Will do, sir," Maggie tells him as she dragged Henry by the hand, rushing them out of the station. Once outside, they waited for Jasper to arrive so they can get the car before Dean Bartlett gets home from work. The whole while they remained silent, neither one of them spoke a word, that is until Henry broke it.

"Mags, do you think you can come with us to Georgetown Hospital?"

"Georgetown? Why?"

"It's the hospital they took Vergil to." 

"How could you know that?"

"I saw a couple of officers say it."

"Wait, you saw them say it?"

"I read their lips when they spoke," Henry answers nonchalantly.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"From a deaf medicine man in China."

"Ha-ha, a deaf medicine man?" Maggie couldn't help but smile. Henry could do all of this amazing things but can't even use a desktop, let alone talk normally to a girl. Looking back at her company she sees Henry smiling back at her, "Is there something on my face?"

"Nothing," Henry shakes his head and looks at the concrete, "Maggie, there's so-"

"Sup my hommies!" Jasper calls to them in a taxi as it pulls over next to them, "How'd you get out?"

"We were proven innocent," Henry replies, "Come on, let's go to the car impound," both him and Maggie hop in. 

"The what? Dude, do you know what my dad's gonna say when he finds out?"

"IF he finds out Jasper, we just have to get the car and go to Georgetown Hospital." 

"Georgetown? What's going on over there?"

Realizing his cousin is overreacting as usual, Henry shushes him and says, "Vergil's in the hospital right now."

"Ohhh, Oh, man what happened?"

"I'm not sure. But once we see his condition, we'll find out."

vvvvvvvvvv

Finally arriving, the iCarly gang walks to their hotel, but not without seeing police cars occupying the front. "What the chizz?" Sam exclaimed aloud.

"What happened?" Carly exclaimed as well.

"Carly!" They hear Spencer call out to them, waving his hand as he jogs toward them, "You won't believe what happened!"

"What?"

"Well, you see I heard there was this old dude who somebody found on the floor in his apartment, and apparently someone called in the ambulance and now all these cops came over here to calm everybody down," Spencer excitedly tells them.

"Spencer, there is nothing exciting about this, somebody might be suffering right now," Carly points out to her brother.

"I know, I'm just saying."

Shaking her head at her older brother, she walks to one of the officers and asks, "Hello, can I ask what happened here?"

"This is no place for kids right now," The officer tells them.

"But can't I ask a question?"

"Adults can ask, not kids."

"I'll take care of her sergeant," A female officer walked up to them, she had brown hair and tanned skin, looking to be around her mid-thirties.

"You sure lieutenant?"

"Yes I'm sure, now go and make sure the room's secure, check every inch," she tells her fellow officer and turns to Carly, "Why do you want to know what happened?"

"Just curious," Carly replies.

"Well you do know what curiosity did to the cat, right?"

"Umm, it killed it?"

"Heh," The officer smiled, "My name's officer Sandra Shafer, I'm running the local police station around here, and you are?" introducing herself as she holds out her hand.

"Carly Shay," she replies and shakes in return.

"Carly, do you have any connection with the victim? He's name is Vergil Sanduski."

"I'm sorry."

"Well, here's a picture we have of him," Officer Shafer shows Carly a picture of Vergil. Not being able to hide her gasp, Carly clamped her mouth shut with her hand, but Officer Shafer did not let this slip through her unnoticed, "Apparently you do know him." Now Carly has her full attention.

"What happened to him?"

"Our report says he just had a heart attack, fell and knocked his head on a coffee table, that was all, so how do you know him?"

"Well, I just met him earlier today, he dropped something and I tried to return it to him but he disappeared before I did."

"What did he drop?" 

"Something that looked like a papyrus," Carly pointed out.

"A papyrus?" Shafer raised an eyebrow, "Aren't those hundreds to thousands of years old?"

"Yeah, they are, he dropped it by accident when he bumped into me."

"I see, well, you kids better wait for a few minutes outside until we finish securing the crime scene, okay?"

"Okay," Carly smiles and nods her head, "Umm, can I ask one more question? Do you know where Mr. Vergil is being held?"

"Georgetown Hospital, just call for a taxi and they'll take you there."

"Thank you!" Carly walked back to her friends, looking back at Officer Shafer a couple of times, something bugged her about the officer, and it seems like she missed something, something crucial about what she said, but not being able to figure what it was she pushed it to the back of her mind.

"Well? What's the deal?" Sam asked Carly when she came back.

"Remember that old guy I bumped into and dropped that papyrus? He's the one in the hospital."

"No way," Freddie expressed surprise for the umpteenth time that day.

"What're you gonna do?" Sam asked.

"I dunno, I'm thinking about seeing him tomorrow to see how he's doing."

"Carly, we can't see him tomorrow; we have to be with the rest of the class for most of the day, remember?" Freddie informed his long-time crush, that little fact was already questionable to him.

"But we can see him after we do what we're supposed to do for the project right?"

"Of course, we're already about half-way done thanks to Jasper," Freddie answered, "Why are you so concerned for someone you just met?"

"Because, I have something that belongs to him, and I feel that it's the right thing to do." After agreeing on what they'll do tomorrow, the group looked around and saw the rest of their class gathered up in a smoothie bar, despite them knowing it won't be as good as Groovie Smoothies, they still went over and killed time before they were allowed back in.

vvvvvvvvvv

_Georgetown Hospital..._

After picking up their car, the two cousins plus Maggie, drove over to the hospital Vergil is supposed to be in. Walking inside Henry quickly asked the nurse at the front desk, "Hello, is there someone named Vergil who was checked in here about an hour ago?"

Looking at her records, the nurse turns back to him, "He's still currently in the E.R. are you relatives of him?"

"We're good friends, thank you," Henry quickly rushes to where the E.R. is, after looking for a minutes, he finds himself lost along the long hallways. "Where is it?" he turns to his two companions for help. Both Jasper and Maggie look at each other, then at Henry, then they pointed to the elevator, there was a sign next to it that say [E.R. 7th floor]

"Oh," Henry couldn't believe he missed that, but then again hospitals this big have so many signs it was just terribly confusing for him.

Arriving up the 7th floor they found the location of the E.R. locked off limits to visitors. "Come on Henry, we can pay him a visit tomorrow," Jasper gave his advice, it was getting pretty late, and by now his dad should be at home wondering where they were. He also guessed that within 4 minutes, his dad will call asking where they are, which didn't make sense since his phone has been bugged showing his current location anywhere on the globe.

"Just give me a few more minutes," Henry looked through the windows of the double doors, looking for a nurse to call over. When someone finally did, he stopped her in her tracks, asking her, "Do you have a Mr. Vergil that came over here about an hour ago?"

"Why, yes we do," the nurse replies, "he's being taken care of, he just had a heart attack, the doctor is with him right now" she told them.

"Are you sure?" Henry asks again.

"The doctors are doing everything they can." 

"Are the doctors sure it's just a heart attack?"

"Look kid, the doctor working on Mr. Vergil has performed dozens of diagnosis; he rarely makes mistakes, especially something this simple." Suddenly, a doctor comes out of the double doors, taking off his mask he turns to the nurse, "He's still suffering asphyxiation, plus the constant internal bleeding his having even-"before he continued his sentence, Henry asks the doctor.

"Doctor, are the symptoms of Mr. Vergil's heart attack stiff muscles as if he's been paralyzed?"

"Who are you?" The doctor questions him.

"I'm a friend of his," Henry replies, "could you please check if there are any bite marks or some poison maybe in Mr. Vergils body?"

"Why do you say that?"

"If there's asphyxiation, muscle paralysis, nonstop bleeding and a heart attack, don't you think it could be a venom bite?"

"Look kid, you should just wait in the waiting room before we have you escorted out of the hospital," The nurse threatened Henry if he didn't behave.

"Wait, how do you know those symptoms?" the doctor asks in surprise, "I know I told you the two of them but what about the muscle paralysis?"

"Because it happened to me once," Henry explained, "I was in Australia about four years ago when I got bitten by an Acanthophis."

"A Death Adder?" the doctor thought about it, "But those are only found in Australia, why would they be here?"

"I don't know, but could you please do a body check?" Henry pleaded with the doctor. After a couple seconds of thinking about it, the doctor went back through the double doors to check if there is indeed anything he missed.

Waiting for the report, the Griffin gang waited in the waiting room, Henry sitting between Jasper and Maggie. As Jasper is lying to his dad as to why they are in the hospital, the other two were discussing what happened earlier.

"Do you really believe someone set us up?" Maggie asked the jungle-boy.

"Don't you think it's too much of a coincidence that the police arrived just as we arrived near the body?"

"Yes, I do think it is. But if someone wanted us to take the blame, who could have done it?"

"I don't know that, I tried meditating about that back at the station, but nothing came up, did you remember anything?" 

Maggie tried to think hard about it, since it was only an hour and a half ago, something should come up. Using her photographing memory she scanned through everything single detail that happened before they were arrested, they walked through the hotel doors, went up the elevator, and then went to the room. Wait! She backed up the memory, right as they exited the elevator, someone else came in, he was tall, bald with facial hair, and carried a duffel bag with him. Before she could get anymore details, the doctor Henry talked to came out the double doors. "I'll tell you tomorrow Henry," she whispered as they stood up.

"It seems you were right kid," The doctor congratulated Henry, "The bite was located at the base of his neck, the puncture wounds were small so we didn't see them."

"Phew! So will he be all right?"

"He will be, but I don't think he will be conscious anytime soon, the venom has been in his body for almost two hours, usually a bite from a Death Adder will slowly kill you in less than six hours, so we were lucky he was brought in _and _you pointed out the problem."

Shaking hands with each other, the trio went home. They dropped Maggie off by her house, while the twins went to their own house. Once they explained to Jaspers dad what happened to Vergil, leaving the part where Henry was arrested and the car was impounded, they went upstairs and went straight to sleep. Jasper instantly went to sleep while Henry stayed up a few more minutes, he was going to the hotel room tomorrow, hopefully no one found the object he found in the bottom of the cabinet, with that last thought of his, he fell asleep.

**A/N: Sweet! this chapter is over! next one is coming up next! Also, don't forget to read and review, please also read Omnistar's iHave a Messed Up Life and iWork for Spencer, his two fics deserve mention.**

**See you guys on the next chapter! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

IHistory

**Disclaimer: Do not own either of these shows, but I like watching them.**

**So, here is the re-posted chapter 6, or on my file chapter 5. enjoy guys! **

Chapter 5:

_The next day..._

_Smithson High's National Museum..._

'Two hours,' Freddie thought to himself as he adjusted his body due to boredom, 'The guy's been talking for _**two **_hours!' wanting to kill himself then and there. Currently, he and the girls are at the National Museum near Smithson High, listening to a researcher who replaced Vergil, the one who was supposed to give the speech and introductions. He read in his itinerary that this whole thing was supposed to be at least one hour, it has been past that and it does not look like it's ending soon. See, it all this morning.

_Flashback:_

_It was 8:00 in the morning; he was talking to his mom on his phone before he meets up with the girls. "How is my Freddie Beeeaar.." his mom greets him in that over-loving tone._

_"I'm doing fine mom," he told her._

_"Are you still using all those lotions, blocks, and baths I gave you?"_

_"Uhhhh..." Freddie looked at the bag with all the stuff she gave him, "Yeah, I still have them."_

_"The tick bath?"_

_"I have it," Grabbing the tick bath solution and threw it in the thrash._

_"What's that sound?" Mrs. Benson asked her son._

_"Nothing!" he answered cheerily._

_"And the cloud block?" Freddie searched for it in the bag and threw that in the thrash too, "Got it," he replied with a smile on his face._

_"And your sun block?" _

_*Thrown in the thrash* "That too." This continued until Freddie went through everything she gave him. _

_"Well, okay, are you sure you have enough? Do I have to send you more? Or maybe I'll take the flight going there?"_

_"Mom! I'll be fine," Freddie tried to reassure his over-bearing mother, which works half the time._

_"Okay, if you ever need me just call, okay Freddie Bear?"_

_"Yes mom, I'll call."_

_"Love you."_

_"Love you, too, bye." Finally ending his call Freddie grabbed his bag and rushed to the lobby, where Sam, Carly, and Spencer were waiting for him, "Sorry that took so long guys."_

_"Yeah," Sam started, "We know you have to give your mama every single second of what you do in your life," she spoke in a baby tone to mock him, "Even when you do-" she raised her hand and made a peace sign._

_"Sam!" Carly slapped her friends hand, "That's private! Besides it's naughty."_

_"What?" Sam asked, "I was just saying what happens every day in Frednerd's life."_

_"My mom is _not_ like that anymore," Freddie says defensively, trying to give his best glare at Sam, who just shrugged it off._

_Once they arrived over at the museum's auditorium, Mr. Charles, Vergil's assistant introduced himself and announced to the students that Mr. Vergil won't be give the lecture today or for most of the week, when asked why he said it was of a poor heart condition. Sitting next to Carly, he looked at her, then she looked back at him, he already told her they could visit the hospital once they were done. Looking around at all the chairs there were in the auditorium, there must be at least 250 chairs, and all of them are occupied._

_"When do we get this show on the road?" Sam asked impatiently, she just wanted to get out as soon as possible, but that won't be soon enough._

_End Flashback..._

That was almost two hours ago, at first it was interesting, Mr. Charles explained how the Crusades started the first time. The whole war started between three nations, Antioch, Jerusalem and Damascus, each one wanted to gain control of the Holy Lands, for religious and economic purposes. However, during the First Crusades the Saracens, how Muslims were called back then, took over and conquered Jerusalem.

After their defeat, the Christians decided to form their own knights to fight the soldiers and mercenaries the Saracens had. Two orders were formed, the Templar's, and the Hospitallers. After hearing that, a student raised his hand up, "Mr. Charles? Who are the Hospitallers?" Freddie couldn't help but think he knew that voice, 'But from where?'

Mr. Charles happily continued his story, "Well, the difference between the two orders is where the Templar's is made of elite fighters and the best swordsmen, the Hospitallers were mostly made up of farmers. In addition, where the Templar's resided in the southern side of the Holy Lands, the Hospitallers resided in the northern side. After another battle, called the Second Crusades, the Christians won this time around."

The same student raised his hand and asked, "Why is it that the Templar's are better known than the Hospitallers?" To which Mr. Charles replied, "The Templar's were rumored to be not completely faithful to the Papacy, to which why the Pope gave the order to have them executed, the complete reason is still a mystery, which is the reason why the Templar's are more shrouded and interesting. The Hospitallers still exist today, for they are still loyal to the Papacy."

Mr. Charles then continued through the several other Crusades that happened, even the Children's Crusades. This story caused many students to squirm in their seats at the horror that children went through back then. Carly felt like losing her lunch, Spencer ran to the bathroom, Freddie managed to tough it out. Sam, however, "Dude the medieval ages is awesome!"

It went on and on and whenever it seemed like Mr. Charles is about to finish the same student raises his hand and asks another question, causing everybody to almost groan in annoyance. Freddie suddenly felt his shoulder get wet, turning his head, he noticed that Sam fell asleep on his shoulder.

Feeling disgusted, Freddie wanted to shove Sam away, until he notice how peaceful she looked. It was something he hardly ever sees, it was downright awkward right now, but something inside him felt like letting Sam just sleep on his shoulder.

Suddenly a random girl tapped him from behind, he looked up but he didn't recognize her, must be a student from another school. "You two look cute together," the girl stated.

Freddie's jaw dropped a couple inches, "She isn't my girlfriend!" he whisper yelled.

"I didn't say she was your girlfriend, I just said you two look cute together, but sorry if I offended you," With that, she just went back to her seat and paid attention again to the lecture, leaving Freddie dumbfounded and feeling a little weirded out. Soon after, Sam moved her head and slowly got up, still looking pretty sleepy.

"Ugh, it's not over yet?" Sam asked.

"Unfortunately, no," Freddie merely answered, bored out of his mind as well, wiping Sam's saliva off his shoulders.

Once Mr. Charles was finally done, everybody groggily got up their seat, apparently getting butt cramps. The iCarly gang saw the student who kept asking question, it was Jasper, arguing with Maggie.

"Why did you keep asking questions?" Maggie yelled.

"I was just curious!"

"Well, it just took us _two hours!_"

"Well, knowledge is power!"

"Hey guys!" Carly called to them. "Why are you guys here?" Sam asked them.

"Because Jasper here is a Crusades fanatic," Maggie pointed out.

"I'm just curious, that's all, there's just something about fighting for something you believe in."

"That and using swords and riding horses," Maggie countered.

"That's not true!" 

While the two argued who was right and who was wrong, both Carly and Sam noticed someone missing. "Where's Henry?" They asked at the same time.

_vvvvvvvvvv_

Arriving at the Hilton hotel again, Henry casually walks in and takes the elevator. After waking up that morning, he changed his clothes and informed Jasper and Uncle Brian he's going somewhere, then headed towards the hotel of the crime. He didn't want to lie, but his uncle would never say yes and his cousin can't keep a secret and is a horrible liar, seriously. Once up on the sixth floor he continued towards his destination, taking note of the police caution tapes covering the doorway, he quietly slips in without leaving evidence of anyone coming in.

Heading straight for the cabinet he looks beneath it to see if whatever he saw last night was still there, it was. Reaching for it and pulling it out, Henry sees it to be a piece of white paper with a drawing of a small red cross on one side and a crude sketch of a red lion next to it. Rubbing the drawing with his fingers, noticing how it looks dried, he finally knows why, it's blood, Vergil's blood, he must have used the blood from his puncture wound, that's why the doctors never noticed it at first.

'Vergil, just what happened here?' Henry thought as he looked around the room, with it being daylight he can see a lot better than last night. There were a few things that he noticed then, first and foremost was last night, the door he kicked down meant that no one forced themselves through the door, rather that Vergil let them in, he probably thought it was him paying a visit. Not believing at all that the snakebite was a coincidence, he began using the tracking skills he picked up from the jungles in India to scan the room. Sniffing the room for any odd odor that might have still been there from last night didn't work, the police must have sprayed the room for blood. Looking over the floor and walls, he still couldn't find anything that could lead him to a clue. After searching for half an hour, Henry almost gave up, 'Urrghh!' he rubbed his eyebrows in frustration, 'Why can't I find anything?'

Sitting down on the couch to calm himself down, he finally found something, in the small vase on the coffee table no less. Picking it up, Henry found it to be a shipping receipt; next to it is a picture of an ancient looking stone, just like the one Jasper was talking about yesterday. 'Why would this be in the vase?' Henry wondered, 'Unless Vergil tried to hide it from whoever attacked him,' he suspected that is what happened. Reading the receipt, he found out that the stone is being shipped to Smithson High's National Museum for the exhibit! 'Are they after the stone?' he wondered. Just then, his acute-sense of hearing heard footsteps coming closer to the room, jolting straight up Henry folded the pieces of paper, stuffed them in his pocket and ran to the door, but the footsteps were fast approaching the entrance, two shadows growing bigger indicating how close they were.

Quickly surveying where he could hide, Henry thought about hiding in the most basic of hiding places, under the bedroom. 'No that's too obvious,' having mere seconds of hiding before he was caught; Henry decided to make a daring and risky move. He used the bookshelf by the doorway to propel himself up to the top. Taking a squatting position above the door, he used the little crevice to balance his feet and pushing his hands against the ceiling to keep him steady, Henry lowered his breathing to avoid getting caught.

The duo who arrived inside were police officers, no matter who it was he'd be in trouble again for just being in a police scene without permission, Henry told his head that, he'd be breaking his own record if he did. The two officers, one man and one woman walked below, they didn't even notice him.

"So what's the plan lieutenant?" The male officer asked.

"Search the place, there's got to be something he left that we missed," the female officer whispered, cautious so that there is no chance anyone will hear them, "and be thorough, it's for everything we believe in." Unfortunately for her there is someone listening in, and he's two feet above them.

"But I thought that girl you talked to from last night had it?"

"Shh! Keep it shut, we can't lose this chance. The only reason we're even here is because I have to find out who we're dealing with, if it's any of those two we're gonna need backup."

"Which group you think did it?"

"I don't know; anyway, let's start with the living room."

Not knowing what she meant by that, Henry kept listening in, hoping that neither of them thinks of looking up. They continued to ransack the living room, searching for something what he suspected is what he found, 'Why would they want this paper?' he thought. What he didn't he didn't know was they were looking for the scroll, the scroll a certain girl picked up yesterday. He felt his sweat making him lose his grip on the ceiling, keeping that position for a while can be very taxing, especially with stress hitting him.

A few minutes passed when the male officer went inside the bathroom, and the female one looked under the bed. Finding his opportunity, Henry gracefully dropped down without a sound and got out before they could see him. Heading down the elevator, he hurriedly walked to the parking garage and drove off to the National Museum, if he remembers right, they should be having a speech in the auditorium about the Crusades, maybe Jasper and Maggie will be there and help him identify the meaning behind these symbols Vergil left him.

Back at the police scene, Officer Shafer and her partner searched everywhere for clues, but it seems it was in vain. "Nothing here," her partner told her. She was about to tell him to give up the search when she glanced at the couch, walking closer to it she noticed only one thing. It was small and unnoticeable, on the leather couch, there were small ripple of wrinkles, to most people it would have been nothing, but to her, it meant that someone sat on this couch recently, _very_ recently. And yet, that was all she had to go on, there were no hair, no blood, nothing. Whoever came here was good, but at least she knows where the scroll is, and who has them. All she has to do for now is wait here in the hotel and find out which room Carly Shay lives in.

vvvvvvvvvv

**A/N: Sup guys! I knwo this is a short chapter, but I'm just gearing up for the next few chapters, I might even add some other stuff on this chapter if something comes to me. Anyway, right now I like to thanks everyone who reads and reviews this fic, it helps me try to balance everything out and make you guys happy. :D**

**Plus, read Omnistar's fic iWork for Spencer, and review his work too.**


	7. Chapter 7

IHistory

**Disclaimer: Do not own either of these shows, but I like watching them.**

**Anyway, I'll re-post the previous chapter soon and expanded it so it's a longer read and more detailed, it felt a bit rushed to me anyway.**

**Here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 6:

"Where's Henry?" Both the iCarly host's ask their acquaintance. Maggie looked at the teen standing right next to her, "Where is he?"

Said teen looked at the two girls, then at Maggie, the iCarly hosts, and then back to Maggie, "What's with all this hostility? Henry just told me he was going somewhere, that's all, I swear." He lied, he kinda guessed where Henry went, and he's not a terrible liar as his cousin thinks, it's the pressure he can't handle, if that makes sense.

"You're lying," Sam glares at him.

"No I'm not," Jasper defends with his best smile.

"You're sweating," Carly adds.

"Well, when you have three girls staring you down with looks that can put down even a raging bull into submission it can get a bit claustrophobic in here."

"Knock it off Jasper, if Henry went somewhere that'll get him in trouble again I'm not gonna help bail him out," Maggie finished. The two web show hosts' looked at her, 'She must really be the team mom in this relationship,' they thought at the same time.

"Oh, please!" Freddie interrupted, "What's so special about Henry anyway?" he nearly yelled at them.

"Dude! Did you see that body of his last night?" Sam shouted for some nearby students to hear, causing some stares.

"Sam, I'm a guy! Guys never admit if another guy is hot!" Even more people gazed in their direction.

"Don't be jealous that Carly finds someone else hot instead of you, it happens all the time," Sam remarked, "Besides, shouldn't you be used to it by now?"

This brought Freddie to the boiling point he said something he will regret, "Yeah, I am used to it! But shouldn't you also be tired of the fact that no guy would be interested in you!"

"Freddie!" Carly finally got in between them before it got really down and serious. Sam was livid; she wanted to strangle Freddie til his face turned blue.

On the sidelines, Jasper and Maggie stared at the arguing couple, the ferocity between them was worse than they were. "Lovers' quarrel much?" Jasper quipped, "And thanks for the distraction by the way."

"What?" Freddie and Sam yelled at the same time.

"I'm just sayin'," he held his hand up in defense, "You know they say that when a boy and a girl keep arguing with each other it means they like each other." This caused said 'couple' to blush furiously.

"Really," Maggie said sardonically, crossing her arms.

"There are exceptions to the rule of course," He knew Maggie was talking about him and her. While said 'couple' breathed a sigh of relief.

"Who said that?" Maggie countered him again.

"A very wise man," Jasper answered back, "I dunno! Dan-something"

"You just made that up!"

"Okay!" Carly interrupted this time, "I don't know how we got so far off topic, but you still haven't answered the question!" Having to break up the argument between her two best friends is already hard enough, but adding two more people she barely knows would be just ridiculous.

"I honestly don't know where he went," Jasper gave in, kinda, "Before I came here Henry told me and my dad that he was going somewhere, as to where, he never told us. Though my dad did give him that 'I know you're going into trouble again but I'm just gonna turn my back and let you do your thing and then I regret my decision later' look."

Maggie didn't find that quip amusing, but apparently the other three did, as a matter of fact, they giggled. Whatever Henry is doing, she figured he'll tell them anyway, they're a team, right? "So, how is your project coming along?" she asked, trying to change to topic before Jasper 'jasperfies' them to boredom.

"Oh, well it's doing good, we're actually halfway done," Carly informed them, "and on the first day too, it's a good thing you know so much about the Crusades," she looked at Jasper.

This caused Maggie to raise an eyebrow, "You didn't tell them about all your conspiracy theories, did you?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? They're not conspiracy theories; they're long sought for research that historians have searched decades for."

"Listen guys," Maggie ignored the conspiracy lunatic and turned to the trio, "After you guys finish doing your team project let me look at it and review it for you, knowing Jasper it will probably be an A-."

"A solid A-." Jasper countered, trying to save some of his pride.

"Maybe, but I'll help you guys get an A+."

"That's not fair Winnock! I did the tutoring while you and Henry went to jail!"

'...went to jail...' That little phrase reminded Sam of what she made Jasper promise last night, seeing her chance she grabbed Jasper by the arm and did an arm-lock, the same one she did to Henry. The only difference is that Jasper is more fragile, thus easily put into submission. "Remember what I said last night? I told you I'd make you tell us what happened last night, or else."

"Aaauuhhh!" Jasper grunted in pain, "Maybe we could make a deal?" he said in-between breaths.

"No deals! Just answer us!"

"Easy! I'll tell you what happened," Maggie told the blonde girl before she could actually break an arm.

Letting go of her human pretzel, Sam looked at Maggie's direction, "Well?"

"The thing is," Maggie started her story, "Henry and I went to the Hilton Hotel to talk an old friend of his godfather, and when we arrived there, we found him on the floor. He looked like he had a heart attack, and when we called for the ambulance, the police busts in and arrests us thinking we attacked the guy," she finished, leaving out the part of the snakebite and possibly attempted murder.

What she didn't know is that the iCarlies happen to be currently staying at the Hilton Hotel, this information caused their jaws to drop at it all. "Anything wrong with what I said?" Maggie wondered at their wide-open mouths as if in shock.

"Did you say the Hilton Hotel?" Freddie asks them, in which they nodded in response. "You were the ones who found him and called the ambulance?"

"Well-" Maggie stopped herself, they were actually the second ones to call, and the one who called first put the blame on them, "-yes," she changed her answer before she told the truth.

Carly could not believe the coincidence, but she wanted to be certain, "Is the name of the old guy Vergil Sanduski?" she asked. The surprised look on the other two certainly confirmed it.

"Do you know him?" Maggie returned another question.

"Not really, I just met him yesterday, we bumped into each other in a crowd and he dropped something, but he already left before I could give it to him," Carly answered; "He's over at which hospital?" she could not remember what that officer told her the night before.

"Georgetown Hospital, just call for a taxi and they'll take you there," Jasper pointed the general direction the hospital is, while he caressed his hurting arm looks like he needs another ice bag.

"Do you mind if I asked what he dropped?" Maggie's curiosity got the better of her.

"Oh, just some old scroll, it seemed pretty important to him so I wanted to give it back, but I couldn't believe he would have a heart attack," Carly told them. "Well, see you guys later, we're going to visit Mr. Vergil and see how he's doing, you're still up for tutoring us right?" she looked at Jasper and Maggie.

"Oh, yeah of course, but could you make it around six tonight? I've gotta sleep early for class tomorrow," said Jasper.

"Six is fine, later!" Carly called out to them as she walked away to find a taxi while Freddie dragged Sam by the hand who held a fist out at Jasper and making angry faces at him.

"They're a lively bunch, aren't they?" Maggie smiled at the group.

"Guys!" Speak of the devil, the one who started this whole conversation and wasn't even here to witness it, Henry Griffin just arrived.

"Where have you been?" Maggie scolded him before he could say anything.

"I've been-"

"It's because of you I've nearly been mauled by three crazy teenage girls."

"Excuse me?" Maggie was flabbergasted at that remark.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys what I was planning but look at this!" Henry pulled out the receipt and drawing he found at the hotel.

"That's nothing, look at this!" Jasper pulled out one hundred dollars and waved it in front of their faces.

Maggie reached for the drawing Henry had in h is hand and examined it, "Well I could already tell you that this crude drawing of a cross is definitely that of the Templar Knights, and where did you get that money?" She answered both the cousins' questions.

"I earned it from selling those two shirts I had the iCarlies sign for me," Jasper told her with gusto, "And that is definitely a Templar cross, but what the heck is that poor excuse for a lion?" pointing at the other drawing.

"That's what I want to know, I already identified the cross, but that lion baffles me. That's cool by the way, how much you sold for a shirt?" Henry answered and asked Jasper back.

"Fifty bucks each," Jasper smelled the money in his hand.

"Really? How about the laptop you said?"

"Well that's being sold online on eBay, I'm having people bid on that thing, already guaranteed $200 from someone who wants to get it."

"I think we're talking about the drawing and documents Henry found, not how you're using people for your own gain," Maggie butted in, "And why would anyone buy those old shirts and dusty laptop anyway?"

"Hey, if you keep your stuff clean and neat they will eventually fetch a price," Jasper looked at his brunette haired friend, "Especially if you have celebrities write all over it."

"So the D.O.U.M. rooms then?" Henry suggested.

"D.O.U.M. rooms," Maggie walked her way there, getting away from Jasper as much as possible.

"Right behind ya," Jasper followed.

vvvvvvvvvv

_Georgetown Hospital_

Over at the hospital, the iCarlies arrived by taxi and asked the nurse if there is a Vergil Sanduski, the nurse informed them he is currently in one of the wards. Showing them the way, the nurse brought them to the room's entrance and continued her way. Entering the warding room, the iCarlies found Vergil in one of the four beds.

"Man, it smells like death in here," Sam commented on the smell as she pinched her nose.

"I know, it's like the smell of rotting bodies," Freddie added, doing the same thing she did.

"Well at least you guys are getting along," Carly copied her friends in pinching her nose, for being stereotypically labeled as clean all the time, hospital rooms can stink an awful lot.

"We are not getting along," Freddie and Sam said at the same time again, "Would you stop that?" again.

"Shh!" a nurse shushed them since they were loud. Taking a good look at the nurse, the iCarlies felt a little intimidated, he was a tall man, fair skin, built muscular like a body builder, no way someone like that could be a nurse, but there's a first time for everything, maybe. "What's going on here?"

"We're here to visit Mr. Vergil, sir?" Carly squeaked that last word. They looked at the nurse's ID Tag, 'Medved' was the nurse's name apparently.

"Mr. Sanduski? What's your relation with him?" The nurse asked.

"I'm just here to see if he's doing okay, I've got something that belongs to him."

The nurse raised his eyebrow, "What, did you return to give something you stole from him?"

"No! It's just something he owns, he dropped it yesterday, and I'm just trying to give it back!" Carly reached into her bag, but she realized something, she left the scroll at the hotel last night, she forgot to put it in her bag. "Oh, heh, I think I forgot to put the scroll in my bag."

"Scroll?" the nurse raised his eyebrow again and looked at them with interest, "You forgot huh? Well I don't think you should be bringing priceless artifacts in here, it's usually all moldy and could contaminate the health of the patients; bring it to a museum or something."

"But I don't know anyone who works in a museum," Carly argued.

"Carls, we can probably ask Henry and company," Sam advised her friend, "Maybe they can do something for us."

"Here we go with Henry again, Woohoo.." Freddie said with intense sarcasm, even faking a hooray cheer.

"Jealous?" Sam teased.

"Makes me want to puke my guts out."

"You know Sam, that's a great idea!" Carly pointed out, she looked at her watch, '1:30 pm', she had four and a half hours before she visits Jasper at his house, maybe they could eat lunch, go back to the hotel, get the scroll and head over to the Bartlett's. "Come on, let's go eat somewhere for a few and then head back to the hotel." Taking the lead, she walked out the room, with Freddie and Sam right behind her, leaving the nurse in the room all by himself.

vvvvvvvvvv

_D.U.O.M. Rooms_

Over at the rooms, Henry and the gang kept searching for any meaning behind the crudely drawn lion. Henry searched the Middle Eastern books while Jasper searched the Asian books. Maggie on the other hand is busy contacting the Museum if they have any shipments coming in today, particularly one with a heavy stone.

"..really? Thank you sir, bye." Maggie got off the phone, "Well, that confirms it, the stone that was in that picture you showed us is definitely coming in today at 5:00 pm. And I can't believe it's that stupid piece of rock Jasper is fantasizing about."

"See what I was saying? Looks like there is some truth to what I said after all," Jasper felt like a winner, have one hundred dollars and proven he is right against Maggie Winnock, "Can today get any better?" 

"Hey, look at this," Henry brought a large book over to the table, red hand-woven cover, with the pages pretty torn up but still legible. Pointing at the same drawing of the lion that was in Vergil's paper, he showed it to his friends.

"Oh my God," Maggie gasped at what was written in the texts.

"I know," Henry, "This brings it to an all new ballpark."

"Ballgame Henry, ballgame," Maggie corrected him.

"Well that is very nice and all Henry, but some of us can't read Arabic," Jasper joked.

"This symbol of the lion is an Ismail Lion; it's the symbol of the Hashshashins." Henry explained.

"The Hassshsshsha?"

"The Hashshashin, they were created by Hassan-i Sabbah during the Second Crusade as the Muslims' answer against the Templars and Hospitallers, they were the elite of the elite. They wore heavy-duty armor and were very hard to kill," Maggie elaborated.

"And what does that have to do with Vergil's note?"

"The word Hashshashin is commonly called nowadays as Assassin," Henry told his cousin in a serious tone.

Maybe it was the word Assassin, or the way his cousin told him, but Jasper felt his spine go cold, shivering slightly, "What? Assassins?"

"You like to talk about the crusades and don't even know about that?" Maggie looked at him disbelievingly, "I told you, you spent a lot of time on the Templar's than looking at the big picture."

"Either way, we now know the groups that are involved in doing what they did to Vergil, but the question who?" Henry contemplated on the possible answers.

"Well, I was trying to tell you last night," Maggie interrupted, "But remember when we first got to the hotel and went up the elevator?" Henry nodded, remembering what happened last night.

"Right as we exited the elevator wasn't there someone who entered it the same time?"

Henry's senses started to ring, "Yes, that did happen, but I didn't get a good look at him, did you?" Maggie shook her head; she didn't really remember how the guy looked like.

Thinking about their options, the trio thought for a few minutes when an idea struck Jasper's head, "What about if we ask Carly?"

"Carly? Why?"

"Well, she said she had something Vergil owned right? Some kind of scroll?" Jasper pointed out, "What if that's the key to all this?"

His eyes widening at the realization, Henry looked at his team and they nodded at the understanding, find Carly, solve this mystery and bring the one who attempted murder to justice. Cleaning up their stuff, they headed to Georgetown Hospital.

**A/N: There's the latest chapter, please read and review. Oh, and read Omnistar's iWork for Spencer, it's starting to get interesting.**


	8. Chapter 8

IHistory

**Disclaimer: Do not own either of these shows, but I like watching them.**

**Sorry I haven't updated for almost a month, I kinda lost inspiration there for a few weeks, but I found it again after watching some iCarly and Unnatural History episodes, so yeah!**

**Here's the latest of IHistory, also, I re-posted chapter 6, or on my file chapter 5 so it's a little longer, but only by a few sentences and it makes this chapter a little more interesting. Enjoy guys! **

Chapter 7:

_Robeks Smoothies..._

While the Griffin gang drive out to the Hilton Hotel to meet the iCarlies, the group themselves are enjoying lunch at Robeks Smoothies.

"You know this place ain't that bad," Sam commented as she took a sip of her Champagne Grape Smoothie.

"I know!" Carly added, "Maybe we can tell T-Bo about some of the stuff they have here."

"That's a great idea, but does anyone feel like the head cashier looks like someone we know?" Freddie looked at the guy managing the place, he was a skinny white guy with long red hair tied into dreads, has a thin mustache, a goatee, and wears a bandana. Even if they don't know, the guy basically looks like T-Bo, but white.

"Hey Cibo!" Freddie calls to the manager, "Can we have another round?"

"Sure kiddies," Cibo worked on the same orders they had, "Can I interest you guys in some fruits in a basket?" he presented a basket filled with a variety of fruits.

"No thanks," Carly answered.

"Come on."

"No!"

"Alright, sheesh."

As they waited for their orders, the iCarly gang discussed what they were going to do for iCarly tonight. With a whole week away from school, they could do skits every night, granted they had school business in the morning, but the late afternoon and evening is pretty much all theirs.

"Any ideas guys?" Carly asked her friends for some brainstorming.

"How about we pull a prank on Jasper?" Sam suggested.

"That could work, just don't make it too humiliating, he did help us with our project." 

"What about where we just throw meatballs at Maggie?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because that girl's a vegetarian."

"What? How did you know?"

"I could smell what she ate, broccoli, spinach, asparagus, not one single ounce of meat stank from her mouth."

"Sam, she's helping us also, so scratch that."

"Oh! I got one!" Freddie offered, "What about we discuss about the differences of loading speed between USB, Firewire, and eSATA? Some of the guys at the AV club were arguing which one is cheaper yet gives a reasonable speed-"

*Yawns* Sam covered her mouth as she yawned.

"Am I boring you Sam?"

"Why yes, captain obvious, now shut up and let the _stars_ of the show come up with _real_ good ideas."

Feeling rejected, Freddie kept on sipping his drink, glaring at Sam as she and Carly bounce ideas on what to do. Suddenly, someone walked by their table and spoke, "You guys can do a skit on the Crusades you know? Just mock act some of the important parts that happened, like the killing."

The three of them turned to the person who spoke, he has unkempt jet-black hair, and it looked like he just woke up. Light-blue eyes that resembled the sky and fair skin, just about a couple of inches taller than Freddie did, and he had a rather good-looking boyish face. He wore a plain shirt with jeans, plus a backpack that indicated he must be a student of another school that came to learn about the Crusades' history as well.

"Hello, uh-" Carly let him introduce himself.

"Todd," he introduced himself as he shook hands, "Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear you guys discussing, just throwing it out there."

"That's a cool idea!" Sam commented, "I can be one of the knights and Freddie's the guy I have to kill."

"Ha-ha, very funny," Freddie laughed forcefully. The others aside from Freddie laughed at the joke at his expense.

"Which school are you from?" Carly asked after chuckling.

"Oxford Academy, just came here with my class to check the whole Crusades thing."

"I figured you were a student by your backpack," Carly replied as she looked at her watch, '3:00' they've been there longer than she thought, "Oh, excuse us, we have to get to our hotel and get ready for some tutoring," The iCarlies grabbed their bags and proceeded to leave the smoothie bar. "Guess we'll see you around?"

"Maybe," Todd replied as he waved bye to the trio.

vvvvvvvvvv

_Hilton Hotel_

Arriving an hour ago, Henry and the others waited for Carly and her friends in the lobby, they asked for the room number from the front desk, but the person running it would not tell them without confirmation they are acquaintances. So they had to wait for any sign if the other group is coming or leaving.

"So did anyone ask either of you to the dance?" Jasper broke the silence with a question.

"What dance?" Henry replied.

"You know... the student dance this Friday after the final exhibit in the museum?"

"Another one?" Henry returned the question with another one, "Do they have dances after almost every time?"

"It depends on what kind, the last time we had one was when Hoshi and her brother came from Japan, which was an international thing, and now we have students across the U.S. so it's more national I guess. Did anyone ask any of you to the dance?"

"No," Maggie answered, "Did anyone ask you?"

"Arianna," Jasper smugly replied, "She texted me earlier today."

"Arianna? I guess you and her got close after that hell of a house party," Maggie looked at Jasper with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, now I think we can pick up from where we left off ten years ago."

"That's sad."

"Oh yeah? Then who do you have to dance with? I have one, how about you?"

"I don't need anyone to ask me since I'm not going... and that's 'whom' not 'who' you have to dance with, it's simple grammar lesson." As the two kept throwing quips at each other while Henry listened on, a police officer walked by them, Officer Sandra Shafer.

Officer Shafer has been waiting for Carly since this morning, whenever someone came up to her and asked if there is a problem or emergency, she would lie and say she's here for security. For her, hours have passed, but still no signs of her target. She heard some bickering in the lobby and thought it might be Carly, walking to the direction of the voices, she sees two brunettes arguing and a blonde haired teen watching in amusement. She didn't recognize any of them, so she stood near the front desk to watch if her target comes by. What she didn't know is even if she didn't recognize the three teens, one of them recognizes her.

Henry almost stood up in surprise when he saw the police officer from this morning, something about the stuff she and her partner said that morning bothered him, 'something we missed?... girl you talked to had it... who we're dealing with... which group you think it is?' those phrases stuck out to him the most. Then something came to mind, he managed to piece together something, 'If Carly told Jasper and Maggie she found Vergil's scrolls yesterday, and early today this female officer and her partner were looking around Vergil's apartment then...' that last thought he had was interrupted with the realization that Carly is in trouble. He doesn't know who she is in trouble from, but he had to help her.

"Henry, are you alright?" Maggie asked with concern on her face when she noticed the serious look on his face.

"You see that police officer over there?" Henry gestured to Shafer with little movement so she wouldn't notice anything. Maggie and Jasper turned their eyes but not their heads to avoid suspicion as well, nodding after they saw the officer they asked what was wrong.

"You see, when I came here this morning to investigate Vergil's apartment to see if I can find any clue, she and a partner of hers came into the room and were searching as well."

"And you didn't get caught? How?" Jasper asked.

"I hid right above them," Henry said it as if it was an everyday activity, but the other two didn't get it, "Anyway, they were talking and I overheard that they were finding out who is responsible for what happened to Vergil."

"Isn't that what they're supposed to do? It's part of their job description," Jasper answered with a smart-alecky comment.

"But it's what they said after that; they were talking about which group did it, and about how Carly had the scrolls. Now why would they talk about which group did it? Vergil left us a message, whoever attempted to kill him is either a Templar or a Hashshashin. And now they're after Carly."

"Woah," Jasper whisper talked, "You mean I'm acquaintancing myself with someone who is wanted by Assassins and my own Templar obsession come to kill me if I'm in their way?"

"What's the plan Henry?" Maggie ignored Jasper's 'Jasper' talk.

"Actually, I was hoping you came up with a plan," Henry said sheepishly.

Maggie saw her companions looking at her expecting her to come up with something, "Okay, okay, just give me a few minutes."

"We might not have a few minutes!" Jasper whisper yelled at her.

"Don't yell at me!"

"I wasn't yelling, I was whisper yelling!"

"Jasper! Let her think!" Henry scolded his cousin to keep quiet. As they waited for Maggie to come up with something, Shafer is becoming impatient. She has been waiting for half a day waiting for Carly, but there has been no sign of her. She checked the itinerary of the school Vergil is giving lectures to, and today was supposed to be a half day. so Carly should have been done around one. But right now it's 3:30 in the afternoon, 'What's taking so long? She and some friends must have gone shopping or something, vain brats.'

vvvvvvvvvv

Riding on a taxi on their way back to the hotel, the trio of the iCarly members all sat in the back, Carly sat in the middle with Sam and Freddie taking the window seats. While waiting to reach the hotel, Freddie unexpectedly chuckled all of a sudden. *chuckles*

"What's funny?" Carly asked.

"Nothing."

"You're laughing at nothing? Boy, you must be losing your mind," Sam commented, "Not that it's much of a waste though."

"I wasn't talking to you, Puckett!"

"I'm not the one going insane and laughing at nothing!"

"Why do you always have to antagonize me, huh?"

"Because I_ looove_ it!"

"Guys!" Carly had to interrupt, again, for how many times now she lost count. She would usually just let them argue, but when they were screaming right in her ears, it had to stop. "First of all, Freddie, answer the question, and second, Sam please let him answer."

Freddie hesitated for a moment, 'Should I tell them? No, it would be too awkward,' after much thinking he finally answered. "It's really nothing, I just thought of something and it just made me giggle a little that's all."

"Well what is it?" Sam started to become curious as well.

"No... I'd... r-rather not," Now Freddie is starting to stutter, he always seem to do that when he gets nervous.

"Tell us!" Sam demanded.

"You promised right? No secrets?" Carly gave her puppy dog eyes as insurance.

"Mmmmmmmm-Okay!" Finally giving up he finally admitted what was on his mind, "...Remember what Jasper said back at the Museum?"

"Yeah, he- he said a lot of things," Carly didn't want to admit she forgot, but then again, Jasper _did_ seem to say a lot of thing.

Sam on the other hand, wasn't looking as calm as Carly was, her eyes went wide, she knew what Freddie was thinking in that instant and it made her palms sweat. "Nevermind it Carls, he's stubborn as a mule."

"What? Sam this isn't like you, you'd do anything to find something that will humiliate Freddie!

"Hey!" Freddie cried out.

"Are you kidding? I can humiliate him without even trying!" Sam boasted at her apparent dominance over Freddie. "Besides, I know what he was thinking already."

"Really? What was he thinking about?"

"About how Jasper kept asking the guy lecturing all these stupid questions and extended the lecture by _another hour!_" She had a deep annoying hatred for the Bartlett, even more than for Freddie, at least Freddie knows what sets her off, what she likes, and hates, though he does sometimes need to be reminded once in a while.

"Oh yeah, but we only found out about that after the lecture, I pretty much fell asleep."

"We 'r hir!" The Indian Taxi driver told them in his thick accent as he rushed them out of his car, "Git owt ov my kar! Yu kidz 'r morr annoiing dan mayn! Alwayz shauwting n biikering! Gudbye!" He drove off, leaving the teens in slight awe of what just happened.

"Well that was random," Carly merely stated as they awkwardly walked from the parking lot to the hotel. While they walked, Freddie walked up behind Sam and whispered, "Thanks for what you did back there."

"No probs, Freddifer," Sam responded, "You were about to let her remember about Jasper saying that we might like each other, right?" Freddie just nodded and looked at the ground guiltily, he also thought about what the girl in auditorium said about the two of them, but he wasn't going to tell anyone that.

"Like that's gonna happen," Sam told him.

"Right? That guy must be crazy."

"And he'll be regretting what he said soon, I promise on that."

"I'll look forward to seeing it," Freddie smiled, "It _is _refreshing when you beat up someone else other than me."

"Well, now you owe me," Sam told him, "So when I want you to do something you better do it.

"Of course there's a catch."

"Wouldn't be me if I didn't say it."

"I'll hold you to it," Freddie whispered back, "But I'll only do _one _thing for you, deal?"

"Deal," They shook hands on it and continued to follow Carly towards the hotel.

vvvvvvvvvv

Inside the hotel, Maggie came up with an idea in the short amount of time she had. Putting it into action, Henry walked as casually as he could towards Officer Shafer. The plan was to distract her by asking questions about Carly.

_Flashback:_

_5 minutes ago..._

_"Do you know remember what to say?" Maggie asked him._

_"Yup, ask her if she knows anyone by the name Carly Shay, then she should ask me how I know that name and I lie that we're from the same school and I tell her I'm looking for her because she's been missing," Henry nodded his head._

_"Good so far, what else?"_

_"Once she asks me where I last saw Carly I say that she said she was going to visit the White House. And since this morning, I haven't seen her since."_

_"And if she asks for a cell number or how to contact us?"_

_"I don't have her number and I give her my number."_

_"Excuse me for a second here," Jasper interrupted, "but how is giving her your number a good thing? She will obviously find out soon we lied to her, and then come after us with guns blazing, I don't wanna go through that again."_

_"We just need her out of here so that we can find Carly, and giving her Henry's number can help us find out where she is and plan what our next move is," Maggie clarified._

_"Still think it's risky."_

_"We've got no choice," Henry spoke, "well, here goes nothing." He got up and walked towards Shafer._

_End of flashback..._

Henry continued to approach Shafer, but before getting close, someone else beat him to the punch.

Spencer just exited the elevator, he felt bored doing absolutely nothing. He had hoped this trip would help him with some inspiration for his sculptures once they go back home, but lately nothing has given him an epiphany, at all. The kids were off somewhere for their huge project and he was stuck in the hotel, yeah sure he was their chaperone and he was supposed to keep watch on them, but he wasn't like most chaperones, he trusted the kids and they could take care of themselves.

As he walked to the exit to walk around and search for some inspiration, a police officer caught his eye, this officer looked to be in her late twenties, had tanned skin, brown hair, and a nice behind if he says so himself. Eh, he has a whole week; he can waste one day getting to know someone. Walking up to, her he introduced himself.

"Hellooooo Nurse!"

Shafer looked at the loser who said that laaame pickup line, some tall skinny brunette, not that bad looking, but looks like he has ADHD. "You might need some glasses, I'm not a nurse," she tells him as she points at her badge.

"I was just feeling a little wakko when I saw you."

"That's new, so I guess you have an older brother who's a smartass and a little sister who thinks she's cute?"

"Weellll, no older brother, but I do have a younger sister who is absolutely adorable," Spencer answered her. Unfortunately, he doesn't know she is after his sister, fortunately though, she doesn't know he and Carly are related.

"Heh," Shafer smiled, "How old are you?"

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"You're probably a little too young for me."

"Well, what makes you say that?"

"I'd say you're in your late 20's but you have the mind of a child."

"What? No I don't," Spencer laughed at the accusation, "I like to say I'm a child at heart, that and very creative."

"Uh huh," Shafer wanted him to go away, but he was being persistent.

"Well I'm guessing you're about two years older than me, but what does a couple years matter huh?"

"I'm actually about 5 years older than you, and yes, I do mind."

"Wait," Spencer gestured at her seemingly bewildered, "If you're about 5 years older than me that would mean you're in your 30's?"

"Are you trying to say something?" Shafer crossed her arms.

"Nothing, just wondering as to why someone as good looking as you is not married yet, I mean look at you!"

"Smooth moves, but I'm here for business, now if you'll excuse m-WOAH! FIRE!" Somehow, one of the indoor plants by the front desk spontaneously combusted into flames, causing some of the hotel guest to feel uneasy, luckily the flame didn't spread to the floor or other items.

"Don't worry I got it!" Spencer called out as he ran to the back and came back out with a fire extinguisher, pulling the trigger; he put out the fire himself. But before anyone can breathe a sigh of relief, the plant once again combusts into flames, the weirdest thing was that it didn't catch anything else into fire, it was just controlled on burning the plant. "What the..?" Spencer had a look of bewilderment on his face, "How?"

"Give me that!" Officer Shafer grabbed the fire extinguisher from his hands and attempted to put out the fire only for the handle for the extinguisher to break and drop to the floor. "...Are you kidding me?" she yells as she looks at the broken extinguisher.

As they were busy doing whatever they can to get rid of the fire, Henry just stood a few feet behind them wondering what was going on. 'How did that plant just combust again?' he thought as his curiosity urged him to find out why. Just then, catching a glimpse of long straight brown hair enter the lobby doors, turning his head that direction, he saw Carly, Sam and Freddie walking towards the direction of the commotion. Picking up his step, he literally ran to them before Shafer would see them as well.

"Carly!" Henry lowered his voice as to not attract attention away from the commotion.

"Henry! What are you doing here?" Carly tried to prevent her cheeks from turning pink.

"Come on, come with me," Henry held her by the shoulders.

"W-what?" Carly looked at him in surprise. Oblivious that he's causing her to blush even more, Henry looked at Sam and Freddie, "You guys too, it's not safe here right now." Sam looked at Carly with a frown of a little jealous, Freddie looked at Carly, then at Sam, then glared at Henry.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"I'll explain later, we just have to go."

Carly looked over Henry's shoulders, spotting her brother and fire. "What did my brother do now?"

"That's your brother?" This time Henry looked surprised.

"If it's about the fire it happens sometimes whenever he's around, don't ask me why it just happens," Carly said in her brother's defense.

"It's not your brother I was talking about, it's the off-"

"What's the hold up?" Maggie interrupted the talk with Jasper right behind her.

"I'm trying to convince them that they should come with us," Henry answered.

"Well, you can just tell them that there are some people who might or might not try to kill them," Jasper bluntly said.

"WHAT?" The iCarly trio shouted aloud. This caused some people to look their way instead of the fire that never goes out; luckily, Shafer didn't hear their outburst.

"Come on, we have to go!" Maggie started to push them towards the exit with Jasper along for the ride. Henry took one last glance behind to see if the Officer saw them then walked out the front doors.

Officer Shafer finally, for the umpteenth time put out the fire, and this time it didn't combust again, looking at the crowd of people staring at what was going on, she proceeded to calm them down and tell them to resume their business. "Okay everyone, the fire is out, just continue on whatever you're doing and leave the remains of this plant to the authorities," One by one the crowd started to thin out until it was her and Spencer left. Said person walked up to her and asked, "Soooo... We still going on that date?" Shafer laid her face on her palm and thought, 'This is going to be a long day.'

**A/N: And that is the end of that chapter, I wonder if anyone can get some of the referenced jokes I put on there. Plus, there's some Seddie, slight Carly/Henry thought unintenional on Henry's part, and a tiny piece of Jaggie.**

**Finally! This chapter is finished! Like I said before I just needed some inspiration so I had to watch some iCarly and Unnatural History episodes to bring my imagination back up. But right now I'm waiting impatiently for the new Unnatural History season to be confirmed and produced, it's a good show and will be a waste if they don't continue it, who cares what anyone else says!**

**Plus, I can't wait for iStart a Fanwar to show, it will answer the one question on everyone's mind. The sad thing about it is, whichever pair wins, Dan Schneider is sure to hear a lot of complaints, even more so if Seddie loses, so yeah. XD**

**Oh, and by next chapter we will see some action from Henry and what the runestones mean. And give some love to iWork for Spencer by Omnistar, but from the looks of it he already has a lot of love, lol! Alright hear from you guys next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

IHistory

**Disclaimer: Do not own either of these shows, but I like watching them.**

**So, here is the next chapter for IHistory, it is actually my longest, most thought-through, and most edited chapter yet. But I feel happy about it I don't even feel that tired, lol.**

Chapter 8:

"Alright, someone better explain whatever's going on otherwise I break someone's arm, and I mean _you_ Jasperina!" Sam demanded while Maggie was still pushing them from behind as they reached the parking lot.

"Hey, I'm innocent here!" Jasper retorted her yet walked behind Henry just in case, "Besides, I'm not the one they want, they want what you have, an elderly scroll. And my name's not Jasperina!"

"It's kind of hard to explain," Henry tried to elaborate on it, "You see, Vergil is an old friend of my godfather and he was going to show me that scroll Jasper was talking about, but someone attempted to murder him, now we're figuring out who did it and why."

"Hard to explain he says," Jasper echoed Henry's earlier statement with extreme mockery.

"Wait, someone tried to kill Mr. Vergil?" Carly had a shocked look on her face, "But I thought he suffered a heart attack!" her voice grew with worry and fear. "Just what is going on?" everyone else looked at each other, and Sam tried to comfort her but Maggie cut her off, "Now's not the time, we need to get to someplace safe then we can tell you what is going on, we believe there's more going on than just attempted murder."

"Hold on," Sam cut in, "You guys are talking about a scroll right?" Henry and the others nodded, "Carly, where did you keep that scroll you found yesterday?"

"Umm, it's in our room, inside the drawing cabinets," Carly merely mumbled, still confused and scared.

"So we have to go back there?" Jasper moaned.

"I'll go," Henry volunteered.

"To look through a girl's drawers? I don't think so," Maggie interjected.

"_I'm_ going," Sam's tone of voice left no room of argument, "Freddie you're coming with me."

"Why me? I can't look through your drawers!"

"Just come with me!" Sam dragged Freddie by the arm and headed back to the hotel.

"Be careful of the police officer in the hotel!" Maggie yelled for them to hear.

vvvvvvvvvv

Inside the hotel...

Both Sam and Freddie got back inside the hotel, noticing Spencer talking to an officer they were just warned to be careful of. If memory served them right, that officer never saw their faces, only Carly's, so right now, all they can hope is Spencer doesn't accidentally reveal his relationship with Carly, they'll just have to get him on their way back to the others.

Reaching their floor, Sam searched inside Carly's drawers, cabinets, everywhere while Freddie kept a look out. With something bugging his mind, Freddie spoke out, "Sam, this isn't really happening, right? I mean, it's gotta be some kinda joke."

"Oh, toughen up, Benson. We only got involved because Carly had to be nice and hold on to this stupid scroll for some old dude," Sam reprimanded him while searching, "Just think about it, if we hadn't gotten it we wouldn't be in this mess right?"

"What makes you think Henry and the others are not just playing some prank on us?"

"Because believe it or not Frederly, I can read their body language, they had the look of fear and edginess as well as we do."

"How can you trust that body language?"

"_Because_, other people have the same look and sweat on their faces when I'm about to give them a Texas wedgie."

"... I think attempted murder and wedgies are two completely different things."

"Same principle," Sam remarked as she finally found the scroll Carly talked about, "Jackpot! Freddie I found it, let's go!" They ran towards the elevator as it rang indicating someone was about to get off, hiding the scroll with her hand behind her back, Sam made sure no one else is around. However, before they got in the lift, both Spencer and Shafer walked out of it, halting them in their tracks.

"Sam! Freddie!" Spencer greeted them with a smile on his face, "I'd like you to meet Officer Sandra Shafer, and she's agreed to take me for a ride around D.C."

"_Finally_ agreed," Shafer corrected him, after several pleas and persuasion; Spencer finally made her agree with him. "So, have you seen Car- OW!" Spencer screamed in pain as Sam stomped on his foot, "What was that for?"

"I thought I saw a roach," Sam lied, "It's probably still somewhere here," she gazed down, pretending to look for an imaginary roach while keeping the scroll hidden.

Officer Shafer observed the two kids' faces, they seemed highly anxious, some drips of sweat rolling down on Freddie's face. There were no sweat on Sam, she was putting on a good poker face, but the look in her eyes tells something, "Are you kids hiding something?" she bluntly asks. Both Sam and Freddie's spine slightly stiffened at the suspicion, Freddie felt his breathing going faster. Sam tried to think of something fast, but nothing came to mind, 'This cop is good,' she thought. Shafer stretched her neck to see what was behind Sam's back, noticing her holding something.

Unexpectedly, Freddie put his arm around Sam and held her by the waist, causing her to feel a bit uncomfortable and glared at him with looks that could kill. "Well, officer, we were having a-um, moment together, if you know what I mean?" Freddie lied through his teeth. Looking at the corner of his eye, he can see Sam's glare getting worse.

Spencer let out a loud audible, "WHAT? FREDDIE? SAM? TOGETHER? SINCE WHEN?" not noticing how loud he let that out. People started to come out of their hotel rooms to see what was all the yelling about.

"Well, uhh, sorry to interrupt your moment, I guess you may go," Shafer let them pass as she proceeded to calm down the hotel guests and informed them that Spencer is not all right in the head and apologizes before sending them back to their rooms. While she was distracted, Sam and Freddie walked up to Spencer to talk to him.

"So since when did you guys start going out?" he asked.

"We. are. not. going. out." Both of them emphasized each word. "It was Fredducini's stupid idea!" Sam scowled at her partner in crime and elbowed him in the ribs.

"I didn't see you come up with an idea! So I had to do something, and that was the only thing that came to mind!" Freddie muttered in his breath while caressing his tenderized ribs.

"Just be glad no one else saw or heard this..." Sam warned him.

"Guys, what's going on?" Spencer asked, obviously not knowing the whole story.

"We'll tell you when you ditch the copper," Sam pointed at Shafer behind her back.

"I'm about to go on a date, can't this wait?"

"Which is more important to you? Carly? Or a date?" Freddie gave him an ultimatum.

"What happened to Carly?"

"We believe she might be in danger, just come with us!" Sam whisper yelled.

Not even having to decide which was more important to him, Spencer walked up to Shafer, "Sweetie, could you wait for me in my room? I've just got to help this kids with something," he politely asked her. "So I guess the date is off then?" Shafer happily replied.

"No, no, no! I'll be back in just a sec okay? I've just got to-educate this two kids on dating," Spencer further expanded the lie.

"Okay, fine! But I'll only wait for twenty minutes, that's it!"

"Thank you, my room is number 833, here's my key card, and I'll be back!" he ran back to the elevator to accompany Sam and Freddie.

vvvvvvvvvv

_Outside the parking lot..._

Henry and the others waited for the other two to come back, he sat down Indian style making himself comfortable, Maggie sat beside him, Jasper is bust texting Arianna, while Carly is sitting a few feet away from them, her arms crossed over as if to hug herself.

"...Are you alright?" Maggie asked the brunette girl.

"...Okay I guess," Carly meekly answered, "I'm just wondering how I got into all this. I mean me and the others got in trouble lots of times but not like this," she hunched forward, hugging her knees.

"Don't worry, we get into stuff like this all the time," Jasper chimed in, "And we're still alive, somehow."

"Well that's fine and dandy for you, but this is the first time for me!" Carly shouted. "Except, that one time me, Sam, and Freddie were taped to chairs by escaped convicts, and that one time I got beat up by Shelby Marx, and that time we got trapped in a psycho fan's house for two days... But you know what I mean!"

"Hey, calm down!" Jasper tried so in vain.

"Don't you ever tell a girl to calm down!" Carly snapped, "Guys always tell a girl to calm down and we just get all riled up! You see me riled up? It's because you told me to calm down!" By now, Carly is staring Jasper face to face with hers looking like a crazy witch.

"Oookay, geez," Jasper slowly backed away, "What am I, everyone's butt-monkey today?"

"It's going to be all right Carly," This time Maggie tried to comfort her with a hug, "Just calm down and relax, we'll do everything we can to help."

"Okay," Carly took a deep breath, "Thanks," she finally smiled after a few lonesome minutes.

"Hey! I told you to calm down and you rip on me? But not on Maggie?" Jasper incuriously asked.

"She said when 'guys' tell girls, not when 'girls' tell girls," Maggie smiled smugly while hugging Carly. Jasper threw in hands up in the air in defeat, "I'll never understand girls, Henry, they just completely defy all logic!"

Henry laughed at that remark, deciding to put his own two cents in, "Well, if it wasn't for every girl and boy being different, the world would be a rather boring place, now wouldn't it?" he stood up and kneeled in front of the girls. "Maggie's right Carly, we won't let anything happen to you," his words brought even more comfort for Carly, who smiled in return.

"Guys!" Everyone turned their heads to see Sam, Freddie and Spencer running towards them. "How did it go? You found it?" Henry asked.

"Momma's got it right here, baby!" Sam held the scroll out in her hand, handing it to him.

"Spencer? What are you doing here?" Carly looked up at her older brother.

"Sam *huff* and Freddie *huff* told me *huff* you're in *huff* trouble," Spencer tried to regain his breathe.

"You really need to work out more," Carly smiled and hugged him. "Guys, this is Spencer, my older brother, and the best big brother anyone could have," she introduced him to Henry and the gang.

"Hi!" they all shook hands.

"So what exactly is going on?" Spencer asked the question for the second time.

"Attempted murder, Carly might be next," Jasper cut the conversation as short as he could, "Okay, now that the formalities over, let's go!" he hollered and got on the driver's seat of his truck with everyone following inside as they drove out of the hotel area.

vvvvvvvvvv

Back inside the hotel room 833, Shafer waited for Spencer for a few minutes, but her mind kept wandering back to the two teens. Her suspicion grew even more when she can't get it out of her mind. Standing up to explore the area, opening some of Spencer's bags and invading his privacy, she came across some pictures, one had Spencer with a bizarre looking sculpture, the thing had mannequin arms, cardboard boxes, and several items found on the sculpture she had no idea what she was even looking at. Skimming through more pictures, she found one group photo, Spencer, Sam, Freddie were in it, including some overweight kid without a shirt on posing for the camera, but the other girl with them caught her eye, Carly Shay.

Quickly looking for more information, she pulled out everything in Spencer's bags, finding his passport. Examining the credentials, she found out his name, Spencer Shay, "Of course! How could I not see that?" The thought that Spencer and Carly were brother and sister completely went over her head despite the resemblance the two share.

Getting off the bed she sat in, she opened the window and spotted the iCarly gang along with three other teens get on a blue ford truck as they drove off west. Cursing herself for not realizing there were up to something she quickly ran towards the elevator going down. Getting off on the first floor, she ran to the parking lot where she saw the truck parked. Inspecting the area for any clues, she looked up... and found some security cameras installed, smiling to herself, she calmly walks towards the hotel's security office to find out the license plate number.

vvvvvvvvvv

Driving somewhere, anywhere, Jasper just kept on going while the others tried to assess the situation. "So why can't we just call the police and tell them about the attempted murder?" Spencer spoke aloud.

"We would if we could, but the police are not on our side on this one," Maggie told him,  
"Besides, if what Carly said is true the one who is in the hotel right now is supposedly the head of the Police Department here, so that _definitely_ rules off asking them for help."

"Well not all of them can be connected to Officer Shafer and her band;" Carly brought to mind, "There might be some who might not know what she's doing."

"But how can we be sure she was the one who did what happened to Vergil?" Henry had his reservations, "There is no proof, but that's why we're going to find it."

"Where are we going to find this proof?" Freddie asked skeptically, looking at Henry.

"Jasper's driving us to the National Museum right by the school," Henry proceeded to show them the receipt he found this morning, "I found this in Vergil's hotel room when I investigated it, it shows that there is a rune stone being delivered there today at 5:00 pm."

"And if this scroll is the key and what they're after," Maggie continued, "We'll be able to find out the secrets these organizations have and how they've survived all these centuries."

"Well what are we waiting for, an invitation?" Sam started getting excited, "Let's go! Put the pedal to the medal Jasperina!"

"I can't, I might damage the car-"

"I said do it!"

"I told you I can't! Traffic!"

"Jeez, you know how to ruin the mood."

"Don't worry Sam, we'll get there eventually," Henry told her. A few minutes after the conversation, the crew arrives at the National Museum. Sneaking their way around to the back towards the loading docks, they stopped before they turned the corner; Henry stuck his head out to see them unloading the rest of the cargo. "I guess we have to wait for a bit," he tells the rest, "They're still unloading." Taking this time to have a breather, the group of seven sat down by the plain of grass next to them and talked a bit about their lives to pass the time.

"So, who wants to start?" Henry cheerfully offered.

"I guess I'll go first," Carly came forward, "As you guys know, I started the webshow iCarly, it was just an idea that came to me when I entered freshman year of high school, I wanted to create a show where we can just have fun and show some interesting things to everyone, so that's when it started. I picked Freddie to be the tech producer since he's always been good with computers, Sam's been my co-host since we've been friends for a long time, and it's been a lot of fun, there were ups and downs, but at the end, it was all good."

"You make that sound as if it would be your final days," Jasper told her cynically.

"Jasper, please stop with your commentaries," Maggie scorned him, "Besides, I think it's a nice story."

"Me next," Freddie chimed, "Like Carly said, I've been the tech junkie for the show for a few years, and the reason I even agreed to join was because I liked Carly since the 6th grade." Some uncomfortable silence kicked for a few seconds, "Since then, I met a lot of people, some were friendly, and some wanted to chop my head off," he looks at Sam who looks back at him with the same face he has, "But, I've had a lot of fun with the times we had."

"No seriously, the way you guys are putting your words is kinda depressing," Jasper would not stop.

"Jasper, I swear to God if you don't stop-" Maggie was getting furious.

"She's right Jassie," Sam added, "If you say anything after my turn you'll be feeling depressed after what I do to you, so now it's my turn. Met Carly when we were eight years old, I tried to steal her tuna sandwich but she fought back, and that's how we became friends," Everybody except Carly and Spencer gave her weird looks. "And depending on how your mileage may vary, Fredster and I became friends too, no matter how much of a nub he is," she was straight to the point.

"Thanks Sam, I guess," Freddie didn't know if he was being complimented or disdained.

"Our turn," Jasper wanted to go first, "I already told you guys I am the Dean's son, but despite that fact, I've become the target of others who want to go against my Dad, I got used to it though. But ever since Henry over here came along, I've been shot at, poisoned, drugged, forced to pee on myself, and all the horrible things you could do to a man, but through all of that, Henry helped me along the way, he's been the source and solution to some of my biggest problems."

"Haha! Now that is funny!" Sam laughed at him, and then Freddie joined, before everyone started laughing.

"I'm glad you guys found my suffering funny," Jasper jibed at them.

"I'm next," Maggie started, "For as long as I can remember, my parents have always told me to push myself to be the best I can be, with a war hero for a father I guess that's something hard to live up to. I've read so many books on so many things I'm practically a walking, talking encyclopedia/calculator/translator, and it doesn't hurt that I have photographic memory to remember it all. My life was pretty peaceful, until I met these two," she points at Henry and Jasper.

"Gee, thanks," They both said.

"On second thought," Maggie remembered something, "I've known Jasper for a long time and he never got me in trouble, it was actually Henry who started it all, not that I'm blaming you, you're just a danger-magnet, I was stupid enough to come along for the ride."

"I'm sorry," Henry apologized, "But I just can't help it sometimes."

"Ever heard of curiosity killed the cat?" Freddie joked.

"Yeah, but Henry has more lives than a cat," Jasper added.

"Anyway," Henry interrupted them, "As for me, I've traveled around the world with my parents since I was a kid, and on some moments I'd spend them with my godfather, they would show me all these different details about the world that I became absorbed in it. I saw so many different people and their cultures it just made me feel so small in the world, a lot of times I got in trouble with my curiosity like they said," looking at Freddie and Jasper. "I managed to scrape by, but it all ended a few months ago when my parents sent me here to keep me from danger, but even so I still get in trouble around here, it's a good thing I have friends who stand by me," smiling at Maggie and Jasper who each blushes and feels embarrassed respectively.

"Oh! Oh! Me!" Spencer excitedly raises his hand, "Hmm," rubbing his chin, "Well I could start by saying that mine and Carly's parents, they tend to travel a lot, so I became her legal guardian ever since I became of adult age, I also attended Lawyer University but quit after three days, art was more my thing you know?"

"That and you never told dad you quit Lawyer University for how many years?" Carly said.

"I'll tell him! ...eventually..." Spencer mumbled. They kept sharing some stories to pass time until everything is in the clear, Freddie checked his watch, "Guys, it's 6:00, maybe we can see what's going on."

Taking his cue, Henry peeked around the corner again, nobody in sight, "They're done loading, let's go, and stay quiet," he tells them as they slip past security cameras, making way to the cargo area. Approaching the crates, the group examined each of them searching for the one that has the carved stone. Henry pulled out the receipt he took from Vergil's room to look for the packaging number '205607' he head straight for the crate that matched it. Finding it, he called for the others, "Guys! It's over here!"

Collecting them to he is, Sam grabbed a crowbar and handed it to Henry. Carefully opening the box without making too much noise to alert security, they found a white stone within; the words carved onto it seemed like nothing but mere gibberish, which was until they had the scroll. Maggie cautiously opened the scroll as to not damage it, as she lays the parchment beside the stone, she quickly recognized what the gibberish meant, "That's weird," she thought aloud.

"What's weird?" Carly asked.

"This thing, I mean scroll, it acts like a decoder."

"You mean to say it translates this carving into English?" Freddie asks.

"Not exactly, Henry look at this," Maggie motioned for Henry to read.

Upon gazing at the scroll and stone next to each other, Henry mildly shook his head in amazement, "Wow, it-it's in Latin?"

"What does it say already?" Sam was getting impatient at the suspense.

"Porro nos peregrinus ex recedentia absentis.

Nos venit ut a novus terra, quod nos es hic moror.

Aspicio, nos peregrinus occasus quod iam nostrum specialis es absentis.

Nos occultus lemma super Sanctus Crux crucis," Henry read the dialogue.

"Wow, that would probably make sense for those who can understand Latin," Jasper went into his sarcastic moods.

"It means," Maggie began, "Long we wandered from far away.

We came to a new land, and we are here to stay.

Behold, we wandered west and now our secrets are lost.

We have hidden them upon the Holy Cross."

After hearing the translation, everyone looks at each other with confused faces. "So who came from far away?" Spencer wondered. Thinking it through, Jasper thought of something, "Hold on, if this scroll is part of the exhibit Vergil was supposed to give on the Templar's, then that means that they actually _did _come to America before Columbus! Ha! Take that, Winnock!" he shouted in his victory, which did not match with the current atmosphere.

"Oh shut up Jasper, this not the time for your self-absorbed hollow victories," Maggie snapped at him.

"Ooooh, you just got burned!" Sam snickered.

"Yeesh, I was just saying," Jasper felt his cheeks turn red from embarrassment.

"So that's it?" Carly inquired, "That's all it says?"

"That's all it says," Henry turned her question into a statement, "But, it seems to be a clue to lead us somewhere else."

"...hidden them upon the Holy Cross?" Jasper repeated those words, "So we just have to look for a church?"

"Do you have any idea how many churches there are in DC? It'll take forever!" Freddie yelled.

"Not exactly," Maggie continued, "If we're talking about churches, we just have to look for the oldest churches DC has, they should date back to when the Templar survivors were still around."

"Good idea Mags," Henry agreed, "Looks like we'll have to go and investigate it tomorrow after school."

"We can check the places out while you're in school, see if there is anything," Sam suggested.

"Too dangerous," Spencer interjected.

"Aw, come on! Even if we locate these old churches, who's to say how many are left?" Sam insisted, "It'll just waste time!"

"I have to agree with Sam on this," Freddie concurred.

"What? Since when did you agree with Sam?" Carly looks at them in bewilderment.

"Like she said, even if we do locate all of them, we'd have to go to every single one to find another one of these," pointing to the stone before facing Henry and his team, "And if we have to wait for you guys after school that would be half the day gone."

"Mmmmph," Carly did not like where this is going, "Well, what if there is something else we can do?"

"What they said makes sense," Maggie agrees with Sam and Freddie, much to their surprise, "You guys are exempted from school this week so you have more freedom than we do, so that's the plan we'll have to go with. Once I locate and map the oldest churches there are left in DC, you'll have time to search for them and text us where it is so either Henry or I will translate it."

"But what do we do about our project?" Freddie asks.

"I'll help you with it, but I guess it wouldn't hurt if one of you stays behind and write down some notes we can work on," Maggie offered.

"I'll stay behind!" Carly volunteered, scared of going out there and search when someone wants her dead.

"Deal," Maggie accepted, "You're the one they're searching for anyway, so it'll be safer if you're with us. The rest of you will start your search tomorrow."

Agreeing with their assignments tomorrow, the whole gang sneakily made their way to the exit as well. As they were walking toward the parking lot, Henry heard something, stopping in his tracks, he alerted the others, then came a whirring sound that sounded faint, until it became faster, louder, and coming close. His instincts kicked in as he jumped in front of Carly and caught a throwing knife in mid-air with his bare hands, inches away from Carly's face, the target herself, stood still in fear, but let out a scream, "AhhHH!"

Seeking out the location from where the knife flew from, Henry spotted someone on the corner of a nearby building one hundred feet away. Choosing to run after the suspect, he turned his head and told his companions, "Stay here! I'll go after him!" Quickly running to chase the suspect, he was out of sight as soon as the darkness of the night enveloped him.

It took a couple seconds for Sam to register what happened, a knife was thrown at her best friend, and now Henry is chasing some guy who tried to hurt, even kill Carly, regaining her composure, she set off to follow Henry as well. "Carly! I'll be back, I just have to beat the chizz out of someone!" she hollered before she was out of sight as well. Meanwhile, the others stayed to comfort the scared brunette before she lets out another scream.

Continuing on his hunt for the hooded-person, Henry kept on running, observing every grass the other person stepped on, every twig he brushed by, and the smell of steel the person had on him. Figuring he was getting closer he picked up the pace, then he heard footsteps behind him, twisting his head to see who it was, he saw Sam catching up to him, "Sam! I told you to stay back!"

"You can say what you want to say, but no one hurts my friend and gets away with it!" Sam yelled back as she practically caught up with Henry.

Feeling impressed and admiration, Henry smiled for a second before returning to the task at hand. Cornering the hooded-person in a dead end both of them were almost within arm's reach of the suspect, until he jumped on the wall and jumped his way from the wall over the fence, it looked like one of those Jackie Chan stunts from Sam's perspective. She stopped in her path when she saw Henry pull of the same exact thing, "Wow," was all she could say, as she stood behind the barricade, knowing she couldn't copy what they did, and by backtracking now she would just be left behind, she shamefully yet quietly walked back to the others.

Henry on the other hand, has been copying every Parkour move the other guy made, they jumped over another fence, slid through open windows into an empty building, climbed up the ladder with a grace of a monkey before ending up on the rooftops. The suspect finally stopped on the edge of a building, before turning to face Henry who was ready to confront him, "Not bad, kid," the hooded-person complimented the globetrotting teen while regaining his breath.

"Who are you? And why did you try to kill my friend?" Henry huffed.

"I don't kiss and tell, buddy," Under the hood the suspect smiled, turned his head to the side and proceeded to jump off the three story building. His eyes widening at the possible event of suicide, Henry ran to the edge expecting to find a body, only to find the other person on top of an 18-wheeler truck that happened to have drove by the streets. The suspect stood up and gave Henry a mock salute as the truck continued its course.

Tired from running a good two miles, Henry dragged his feet back to where the others are, finding Carly still a bit traumatized, both Freddie and even Spencer a bit frustrated on not being able to do anything. Sam looked even worse than they did, while Jasper and Maggie were at a loss on what to do to give some comfort. Telling them they should head home, Henry hopped on the driver seat this time while he let the others sort themselves out.

vvvvvvvvvv

Back at the hotel, Shafer found what she has been looking for, around the time she saw the teenager's truck leave, she had the security cameras zoom in on the license plate. From there she searched every registered blue ford truck until she found on with the matching license plate, probing the system, she obtained the information she sought.

'Blue Ford Truck belonging to a Brian Bartlett,' but the fact that she saw teenagers plus Spencer drive off would mean that right now it's in possession of his son, Jasper Bartlett, attending Smithson High. Smiling at the wonderful opportunity that presented itself, Shafer decided to go home and get to bed, she will have enough time the following day to give Smithson High a visit and finally grab that which needs to be destroyed, the scroll left behind by the Templar's.

vvvvvvvvvv

Arriving at Jasper's house, the group dragged their way went inside to find Mr. Bartlett sitting on his couch waiting for them. "Hey Dad! These are my guests and I'm showing them around," Jasper answered his father's question before he even voiced them.

"Wait right there!" Bryan Bartlett halted his son and company. "So, what's going on?" he asks directly. "You have no idea," The iCarly group murmurs to themselves.

"Whatever do you mean father?" Jasper puts on his best 'I don't know what you're talking about' face.

"Whatever do I mean?" Bryan repeats his son's question, "First, you come home late; second, you bring guests over without calling me or asking if I will allow it; and finally, you have that look on your face that says 'I don't know what you're talking about'." His son's face dropped from that innocent face to one of surprise, or impressed, he didn't know which one.

"We're just helping these students with their project, Dean Bartlett," Maggie came to the rescue, "You see these three asked for Jasper's help, but I told them I can help tutor them to get a better grade, and this person here is their chaperone," she gestures toward Spencer who waves a hello, "You know how strict some school's are."

"Everyone's always gotta throw a wisecrack at me, don't they?" Jasper jibes.

"Hmm," Bryan looks at the four visitors in his house, then at the three danger-magnet students he has before resting his eyes on Henry who hasn't said a word this entire conversation, "Is this true?"

Henry smiles and nods his head, "I'm just with them along for the ride, Uncle B."

"Hmmm... Okay, I guess you can go upstairs," Bryan sighed, "But don't stay up too late, you three have got school tomorrow," he looks at Jasper, Henry, and Maggie, "and these four have to go back to wherever they're staying for the week."

"NO!" All seven of them shouted in unison, startling the dean.

"It's because- they want to have a sleep over!" Henry expressed.

"But what are they going to do tomorrow?" Bryan questioned.

"W-we can just hang around here," Carly suggested, only getting a look from the dean, "or we could just hang somewhere else."

"They can come with us to school," Maggie lied, "Please Dean Bartlett? We'll keep an eye on them and they can learn a little bit about Smithson High, it's like a bonding school trip."

Thinking it over a few seconds, Bryan finally conceded, "Alright, you got yourselves a deal, but... if anything funny happens, especially in my house, they're going back to their hotel, got it?" Everyone nodded to the stipulation given.

Heading up the stairs, the weary group decided to hit the hay, the girls resided in the guest room while the boys inhabited Jasper and Henry's room, wondering what they are going to do and what else will happen tomorrow as they fell asleep.

vvvvvvvvvv

**A/N: Like I said, it was my longest chapter yet, so I'd like to take this time to say thank you for having the patience about waiting. Also, thanks to Omnistar for giving me help on constructing the layout of the fic.**

**Also, for Moonblaze335, have you recovered your password yet? Coz I'm still kinda waiting for your fic to update, lol. I would send a PM but I remembered you lost yours so I don't think you'd be able to see my message.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter, cuz the next one might be even longer.**


	10. Chapter 10

IHistory

**Disclaimer: Do not own either of these shows, but I like watching them.**

**Sorry for the long wait, I was supposed to have this chapter done last week, but I came upon some shattering news, and because of this news I've been in mourning, but I'm getting better bit by bit. Okay, first and foremost to tell anyone who doesn't know this, I found out that CN cancelled further production for Unnatural History, so there is no second season or anymore thereafter!**

**Are you kidding me! I am beyond pissed at CN! Whoever decided on this needs to just drop dead! *sigh* (Trying to cool down) Fortunately, Mike Werb, creator of UH might consider turning the series from a live-action show into a comic, kinda like how Buffy the Vampire Slayer went from TV show to Darkhorse comics, I so hope that happens. There is a down side though, even if we get the continuation of the story, we won't get to see the actors and actresses we grew to associate the characters with, so it's anyone's preference.**

**And I've read there were a lot of people who didn't like iStart a Fanwar, but I liked it, the only reason why so many shipping fans were pissed were because Nick has been showing these promos about Seddie or Creddie, but it was not Dan's idea to put up those promos, it's Nick's. So please stop hating on it, I mean, the best part of it was the EPIC battle between Spencer 'Alruthor' Shay and Jack 'Asparthamay' Black, it was hilarious!**

**Also, this chapter has been split into two, been trying to make a really long chapter, but I just realized a month has passed already so I just submitted this part of the chapter so it doesn't look like I've forgotten the story. Anyway, now that I've stopped my rant about these two issues, mostly about UH being cancelled, I'll try to deal with it, so let's get on with the story! **

Chapter 9:

_Monday 11:00 am at Smithson High..._

*Yawns* Jasper let out a huge sigh in the hallway. Continuing with their plan last night, the team of seven split into two, Henry, Jasper, and Maggie are currently walking on to the next class, Maggie felt Henry nudge her on the arm, "How is Carly doing?" Henry asks.

"I'm not sure, but after what happened last night? It would probably traumatize anybody," Maggie answered back.

"Who knows? Maybe she's nearing a nervous breakdown," Jasper butted in, suddenly pulling out a wad of cash and secretly counting it. Maggie caught this and immediately asks, "Where did you get that?" she inquired.

"Hmm? It's none of your business how I got it," Jasper spat.

"He sold some more of his stuff with Carly and her friends' signature to some of our classmates," Henry flat out told her.

"Griffin! What part of don't tell anybody did you not get when I told you!"

"You said don't tell 'anybody', but Mags isn't 'anybody', she's our friend," Henry countered with a smart-alecky comment.

"Jaaspeeer..." Maggie had venom in her voice, "Did you take advantage of their vulnerable moment when their life was just in danger?"

"What? No! I figured they'd feel better by giving some of their fans souvenirs!" Jasper told the best lie he could come up with.

"You're heartless!"

"I'm more of a business man."

"Guys, I'd love to stay and watch you guys continue fighting, but we have to go to the next class," Henry left them and kept on walking. With the other two left behind giving death glares, Maggie finally broke the argument off and followed Henry, with Jasper not too far behind.

"In all honesty though, from what I could smell from Carly," Henry continued, not noticing the weird looks from the other two, "She's emitting the scent of fear, paranoia, and tension."

vvvvvvvvvv

_In another class..._

Carly has been feeling jittery the whole morning, ever since they woke up she felt like a dead person walking, dragging her feet, and keeping her arms up almost hugging her chest, it was like she's living on borrowed time. And right now, she feels naked without the others, Sam would protect her, Freddie always saying something to cheer her up, and Spencer doing something crazy to make her laugh, even Gibby taking off his shirt is a comfort right now.

Plus Henry, Jasper and Maggie, her old and new friends are something of a shield zone, but without them it's a bit nerve-wracking. Having to follow the plan and sit in the auditorium with several other students all by yourself can do that, it's a good thing though some of her classmates from Ridgeway are here as well. The sad part to that is she can't tell them what happened last night, who would believe her?

While listening to more Crusade lectures, hearing about Templars and killing made her start to bite her nails, something she never did before, until someone placed there hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump a foot in the air screaming, making everyone in the class look her way. "Uh.. I'm sorry, I just-" not being able to think of a good excuse, the one who surprised her in the first place spoke up.

"Sorry 'bout that, I guess she was putting a lot of attention on your lecture sir that I surprised her when I got close," The guy said.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again Mr.?" The instructor inquired.

"Lachelden, Todd Lachelden, sir," Todd replied.

Looking up at him, Carly recognized him as the cute guy she met over at Robek's Smoothies, before the whole incident of getting killed happened. "Hey! Thanks for the save," she lowered her voice to not make anymore disturbance.

"No prob," Todd replied, "Looks like we met each other faster than we thought," smiling at the webshow celebrity, who blushed in return. "Hm?" Todd looked around, "Where are the other two?"

"Sam and Freddie? They're... somewhere doing something."

"What is that something?"

"I'm not sure, they both said they didn't want to attend this stupid lecture, so they played hooky," Carly lied, she knew where they were and what exactly they were doing.

vvvvvvvvvv

_Somewhere in Southeast area of DC._

Sam and Freddie have searched around everywhere in DC, looking for any signs that could lead them to whatever the riddle said last night. And as far as they know, there wasn't any success.

_Flashback:_

_Earlier that morning..._

_"Alright, so you guys know the plan, correct?" Maggie passed them papers she researched last night as she took control of leadership and made sure everyone knew what they were supposed to do. Everyone nodded in response. "Okay, Carly, you're coming with us to school. Sam, Freddie you two will go together and search the Southern area, while Spencer searches the North."_

_"Why do I have to go alone?" Spencer whined._

_"Because you're the adult, you can handle yourself," Maggie retorted without stuttering._

_"And why am I paired with Freddweeb?" Sam asked._

_"Because you're the brawn and he's the brain, it works out." No one argued at her logic and continued their way._

_End of Flashback..._

Feeling tired from searching, the duo decided to rest their feet by an intersection. In truth, neither of them got much sleep last night, Freddie for not being able to do anything, not even cheer Carly up, Sam for feeling weak for the first time in a long time, she _could not_ catch up to Henry, and that feeling of helplessness infuriated her. Without warning, she walked up to a street post and punched it with everything she had, after walking away from it, Freddie looked at the fist imprint left on the metal post, a look of both awe and admiration crossed his face.

"Nice, Sam," Freddie tells her as they walk together, "Why didn't you do that to whoever threw the knife at Carly?"

"I would if I could have, but that cowardly nub was too fast," Sam kept her pride intact.

Freddie knew she was lying, but he did not like seeing her the way she was last night, it was a side of Sam he hadn't seen before, sure there were times when she seemed guilty because she did something wrong, he's seen that, but this was different, it was like seeing a little girl being told her puppy died, or something similar he did not have a good analogy. In any case, he had to try to cheer her up at least, "So, Sam, did you see the new guy in MMA?"

Sam looked his way, with a sparkle in her eyes, he's got her attention now, "Yeah, Jason David Frank? He just started but I heard his amateur record is 4 wins 0 losses, not bad for a new guy."

"Did you also know he was the dude who played the Green Ranger in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers?" Freddie smirked, Sam didn't know this bit but he did, and the look on Sam's face made his smirk grow.

"Seriously? That skinny dude became _that?_" Sam's eyes became wide from surprise, "Wow, I guess twenty something years can do anything to a person."

"Seventeen to be precise," Freddie corrected, but Sam paid no mind, "But I agree with you, from being on a kids' show to- _that._"

"I know, but what I'm wondering now is how many more churches do we have to go to?" Sam wondered.

Freddie pulled out a piece of paper Maggie gave him containing the names and locations of the oldest churches in the Southern area. He crossed out all the other churches they've been to, the only one left was the Christ Episcopal Church, located in 620 G. St. SE. "We only got one more church to go Sam, if we don't find anything we'll go back to Carly and the others."

"Finally," Sam breathed a sigh of relief, "my legs are killing me big time," she says as she kneels down and rubs her legs.

"Come on, we'll take the bus for this one," Freddie offered his hand to help her get up as they walked toward the bus stop.

"How do you think Spencer is doing?" Sam asks as they sat down on the bench.

"Knowing him? I seriously hope he's doing a better job than us," Freddie wondered the same thing, imagining whatever Spencer is getting himself into.

vvvvvvvvvv

_Rock Creek Cemetery..._

Spencer did not like this at all, he felt his spine shiver as he walks toward the cemetery, taking out his paper with the names of the churches in his area, one could not help but notice the burn marks on the sides of the paper. The older Shay still could not believe what happened.

_Flashback:_

_After heading his own way searching for the church that's supposed to help them find clues to whatever is happening plus to protect Carly, Spencer quickly rode a cab to go to the churches. Along the way, he's been hit on by very old nuns, hit on the head with a ruler by authoritarian priests, and even somehow set his paper list on fire. All because he hit on a cute younger nun, had bad posture, and he didn't even know how the paper set on fire. _

_After the whole ordeal, he still hadn't found any important looking clue, but now he's at the end of the list, and the last one he had to make sure he read it right. Rock Creek Cemetery Church. A Church built on top of a cemetery? Who does that?_

_End of Flashback..._

Back from his own flashback, Spencer slowly walks toward the unnerving looking church. Knocking on the door, no one answered, so he took the liberty of opening the door and entering, but when the door started creaking loudly, Spencer quickly walked back outside spooked. Before he even got out, a priest showed right behind him, "Can I help you with something?" the pastor asks.

Still facing the doorway with his back behind the priest, Spencer just answers, "Uhh, just passing by Father." He didn't want to stay there any longer than now, if anything scary is gonna happen he's not staying for it, he's seen the movies, funny guy always goes first, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll just go."

"Nonsense, come in," The priest, comes up behind him and grabs him by the shoulder by leads him further into the vicarage. Earning a look of dread and a gulp from Spencer, whose whole body went stiff.

vvvvvvvvvv

_Christ Episcopal Church_

Sam and Freddie arrived at the oldest church from the original DC boundaries. It had an impressive height and design, Freddie noticed, but it was no time to be sight-seeing, he and Sam walked inside, with hardly anybody inside except some local residents giving a silent prayer for themselves and some tourists taking pictures from the outside. With the both of them they started searching for anything that could be a clue, if only they knew exactly what they were looking for. Sneakily making their way around, Sam took the front side by the entrance, while Freddie took the back side.

Freddie just tried to take in everything around him, see if there is something that looks off and not supposed to be there, after a few minutes, he found nothing. Looking back at how Sam is doing, he sees her just lazily searching, giving a sigh, he took one last look at his surroundings, looking at the cross of the church, he didn't see anything weird about it, just that it's big and porcelain white, with a red cross in the middle plus a triangle in the middle of that. "Benson!" he heard Sam call him, hoping that maybe she had better luck finding something, he walked over to her.

"Find anything?" Freddie asks.

"Nothing, I was hoping you did," Sam replied. Finding that his search has been fruitless and in vain, they both gave up, having no good news to tell Carly and the others, they just hope that Spencer had better luck, not knowing what kind of trouble he's in, maybe...

vvvvvvvvvv

**Alright! That's this chapter for you, I know it's rather short compared to my previous ones, but like I said, this was only part of the chapter I was working one but I decided to post this part cuz it's been a month already since I last posted, the next will come out in a couple of weeks. Now let's take a moment to pray for Unnatural History, may it come out on DVD so I can get it at least, or have re-runs on TV so I can DVR it.**


	11. Chapter 11

IHistory

**Disclaimer: Do not own either of these shows, but I like watching them.**

**I know what most of you are thinking, what me so long? Lol, well, truthfully, there were times when I got busy at work I didn't have time, and the biggest problem was I'd be having this bad writer's block, but thanks to your reviews I found motivation to keep writing this chapter. And I promised I'd make it longer than the previous one right? And I did just that.**

**Oh, and I'd like to thank iCarlyFanFreek for telling me there is UH in iTunes, I did not know that. Also to Omnistar for reminding me that it's been over a month since I updated, I kinda lost track of time on that one, lol.**

**So anyway, now that some questions are probably answered, let's continue with the story!**

Chapter 10:

Walking together with Todd has been rather calming for Carly, he's got a great sense of humor, really kind attitude, great looks, not to mention she's got a weakness for cute guys. Crusade lectures ended fifteen minutes ago, and so she's strolling the hallway with her current companion. "Are you sure your friends are just playing hooky?" Todd asks, "Maybe they're making out somewhere," he adds suggestively.

Carly couldn't help but laugh, "You kidding? Those two never felt like that towards each other, they'd kill each other first before that happened."

"You really sure? They look like a cute couple."

"I'm sure."

"Did you ask them?"

"I did, when I found out they were each other's first kiss, they said they did it to get rid of the pressure of the first kiss."

"Did they tell you if they liked it?" Todd didn't know he just asked the right question.

"Well-uh-" Carly stuttered, she never did get an answer from them if they liked the kiss, "They never told me," her face had a curious look if what Todd said was true.

"Well, maybe that's what they're doing," Todd smiled and told her again that Sam and Freddie are making out.

"They're not making out!" Carly almost shouted, "And they're not playing hooky, they're just going around visiting churches, okay, I lied."

Todd gave her a sympathetic look, "Why would you lie?"

"I can't really tell you, but my friends are going around visiting churches for something," Before Carly could continue, she saw Henry and the others walking towards them, "Guys! Over here!" she waves her arms high enough for them to see in the crowd.

Suddenly Todd lifts his phone from his pocket and puts it against his ear, a couple seconds later he faces Carly, "Oh, well then, I'll see you tomorrow?" Todd says as he turns around.

"What? Won't you stay and meet my friends?" Carly inquires, "Please? For me?"

"Heh," Todd smiles again, "I'd love to, but a friend of mine just called for my help, later Carls," he winks at her and proceeds to recede into the crowd of students. Watching her new friend and maybe potential boyfriend leave, Carly turned around to greet her other buddies, "Hi guys! What's up?" she asks cheerfully.

"Who was that?" Henry asks with a muddled look on his face.

"Todd? Some guy I met during more Crusades lecture, you know these lectures are becoming more tiresome each day?" Carly answers.

"Well at least your aura looks better," The kid-who-can-do-everything replies.

"My aura?" the webshow host chuckles, "Don't tell me you can see auras, well what does mine say?"she asks curiously.

"It says your still recovering, there's still a bit of tension, but some of the weight's been lifted, giving you some extra air to breathe instead of feeling cramped inside a box."

In disbelief, all Carly could say was, "Wow, you really can read auras?"

"That and body language."

"Wait, so you met some cute looking guy and all of a sudden you feel better?" Jasper butted in, "Well that cuts loads of money on therapy bills-OW!" Maggie elbowed him in the ribs before he could continue any further.

"I'm glad you're doing better," Maggie gave Carly a hug who replied with a thank you. Breaking up the hug, they all glanced at Henry who is staring off into the crowd. "Sup Henry?" Jasper spoke out.

"Hm? Oh, nothing," Henry shakes his head, "Come on let's go, the others should be done with their search by now." As they head outside, Henry takes one more look back, his mind deep in thought, 'That scent, where am I smelling it from?' he asks himself as he takes a sniff of the air, he could have sworn he's had a whiff of this smell before, the smell of blood, with the aura of malice and haughtiness. Before he could even dig into it, the others called him over, "Henry! You coming or what?"

"I'm coming!" Henry rushed over to them, unbeknownst to him because with everything happening, attempted murder, being chased down by a cop, the mysteries of the stones and the codex they have, the lives of his friends at stake. It did not occur to him that there would be even more danger coming their way.

Outside Smithson High, the group of four waited at the allotted time the other three were supposed to arrive. Fifteen minutes passed yet neither of them has arrived, fifteen more passed by and Carly grew worried, "Let's call them," she suggested pulling her own phone out to call her brother and friends, but before she could dial the last number, Freddie and Sam come out of a bus looking a tad bit tired. "Sam! Freddie!" Carly ran up to them and gave a big hug, "What took you guys so long?"

"Sorry 'bout that Carls, but Freddie over here just kept on talking to me about this new Helio-something computer, so I had to shut him up," Sam stared at her companion.

"And after the ruckus she caused," Freddie continued, "we got thrown off the bus for disturbing the passengers and had to wait for another one!"

"It wasn't my fault! If you hadn't stop talking about some stupid computer!"

"It wasn't _some _stupid computer, Sam! It was a Helio Dynamics Palette! It's supposed to be the fastest personal computer in the world! Worth millions!" 

"Did you say millions?" Sam raised an eyebrow, finally interested in whatever Freddie talked about.

"Did you say a Helio Dynamics Palette?" Jasper smiled, "You know our museum had the Palette in one of our previous exhibits?"

"What? No waay! How was it?" Excitement was apparent on Freddie's face _and_ voice, "Was it everything it's expected to be?"

"And more!" Jasper's expression matched the young Benson's, "And I actually held it in this hands," lifting his hands up to show them. Freddie in his giddiness took a hold of Jasper's hands, "I can feel it! The awesomeness of it!" he speaks loudly, not noticing the way the two boys were holding hands, but everyone around them is giving weird looks. After seconds of wallowing in nerdiness, Freddie and Jasper finally took note that they, two teenage boys, are holding hands in a rather suggestive manner, quickly letting go of each other they ran to the nearest restroom to wash their hands.

While waiting for those two to come out of the john, Carly decided to ask her long time best friend a question, "So Sam, you and Freddie found anything?"

Sam didn't respond for a second, merely lowering her head and then shaking it to give her answer, "Sorry Carls, we didn't find anything," the look of disappointment on her face caused Henry to speak up, "Don't worry, Sam, we'll find another way, there always is one," he placed his hand on her shoulder to give comfort. Which actually works because a smile formed on Sam's face, that was until she noticed something, or rather someone is not present, "Hey, you guys seen Spencer?"

Both parties looked around and notice that there is indeed no sign of the older Shay around, Carly drew her phone to call his cell, but when the only thing coming up is his voicemail she quickly faced the others with a look of worry, "He's not answering his phone."

Maggie used her photographic memory and recollected that she sent Spencer to the Northern area of DC, but with the amount of churches there are, even she couldn't narrow them down to the specific place where Spencer could be. So taking a second to formulate a plan, she came up with the best she can come up with, "Looks like we're splitting up," she tells the others, who replies with questionable looks, "That's the only plan I can think of right now, and there are a total of twelve churches in the northern area of DC, we split into groups of two and search each corner." Right then, Freddie and Jasper finally come out of the restrooms and find the serious looks on the others, "Something bad happened just now didn't it?" Jasper showed off how genre savvy he is when it comes to detecting something horrible is about to happen.

"Apparently Ms. know-it-all is telling us to split up, again," Sam answered in a rather spiteful way despite giving an affectionate nickname to the Winnock teen, who did not get the joke. "Ms. know-it-all?" Maggie spat back.

"I think it's appropriate," Jasper agreed as his friend shot him a glare.

"Split up? If Spencer's missing then why don't we just call the police?" Freddie tried to go the suitable way.

"Hello? Remember? Crazy cop chick chasing us?" Sam responded in a dumbed down way to get the thought through Freddie and the same time insulting him.

"Well I think Maggie's plan is the only option," Henry believed, "Each group just has to search four churches and whoever finds Spencer calls the others and we head over to the location."

"We just have to hope the guy's still alive," Jasper made a very wrong move, his comment caused Carly to charge at him and nearly punched him in the face, "Jeez! I was just kidding!" Jasper ran behind Henry's back to protect himself. Carly on the other hand was feeling too pissed off at the possibility of what was said about her brother she didn't care who she was up against right now, but Sam held her back. "Carls! Calm down! And here I can't believe _I'm_ not the one being held back from flooring someone," she says as she holds Carly's arms from reaching Jasper, who is being yelled at by both Maggie and Freddie for his insensitivity, merely telling them he was being pragmatic.

Henry put his hand on Carly's shoulder, "I'm sure Spencer is still alive Carly," he assured her with his comforting smile, "And truthfully, they'll need him to get to us so they can take the scroll, if anything happens, I'll trade the scroll for his life," he says with confidence, but in all honesty, he did not want to let the scroll out of his sight, it was an important artifact, but he will never risk a life for it, it just wasn't his way.

As they formulated the plan Maggie finalized the teams, "Alright, for the three teams, Sam's going with Carly to the northwest sect, Freddie's going with Jasper to northeast, while Henry and I will investigate the northernmost corner, any questions?" No one answered or gave any lip, yet each person had several at the back of their minds. Carly and Sam wonder if Maggie partnered herself with Henry on purpose, and gave the girl a jealous look. Jasper had the same thought in mind and gave Henry a slightly jealous look, while Freddie wondered why he wasn't partnered with either Sam or Carly and had a disappointed look on his face. Yes, even Sam, he figured he must be going crazy, but Sam is one of the only few constant in this chaotic week he's been having. After agreeing with the pairings, all three teams went their ways.

As they left the premises of Smithson High, a certain cop comes strolling in, Officer Sandra Shafer arrived a couple minutes too late to locate her targets. She proceeds to enter the school grounds and ask some of the students if they've seen seven particular students, mostly Jasper Bartlett, since he's the Dean's son everyone knows who he is, and if she can find him she'll find Carly Shay. Wasting precious minutes asking around, she finally stumbled upon a red haired student, the girl has curly locks, seems like a total airhead from her appearance, yet she's in such a prestigious school, she might not be as dumb as she looks. Shafer showed her a picture she got of the young Bartlett and asked the redhead if she's seen him.

"Have you seen this boy?" Shafer asks.

Arianna Gish, Jasper's current date for the dance this Friday, instantly recognized her date's face, she tried to hide the look of surprise on her feature's, but that spilt instant is all that Shafer needed to determine that this girl knows her quarry.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to arrest him, I'm just trying to help, my sources tell me there are some people trying to harm the Dean's son," she lied.

"Oh no," Arianna's face gave away her worry, "What happened?"

"I'm sorry but it's classified, I wouldn't want you to be harmed as well," Shafer played out her elaborate fabrication.

"Okay, um, if you're looking for Jasper, I can call him if you want," Arianna offered.

Shafer couldn't believe her luck and how gullible this girl is, "Could you? Just ask him where he is but don't tell him about the police, we don't want him panicking now, do we?"

Dialing Jasper's number, Arianna waited for him to answer, not knowing how deep in trouble she's bringing them down.

vvvvvvvvvv

_NE of DC..._

Jasper and Freddie have been busy, very busy, complaining to each other how they're the butt monkeys of their own group. Taking the bus to the nearest church they have on the map, Freddie explained to Jasper how he's been humiliated, brutalized, kidnapped and locked in a basement, and hit by a taco truck, half of those has been by Sam but they knew the deal. Jasper topped that by telling Freddie that since he met Henry he's been shot at, contracted a century old disease, drugged with super-steroids, literally cursed with bad luck, and forced to pee on himself but he resisted.

As they went on as to who had it worse, Jasper's phone began ringing, picking it up to answer, he was surprised to find it's Arianna, "Hey, babe!" Jasper hollered with a smug face and looking at Freddie indicating that 'I had it worse yet better than you,' causing the young Benson to just roll his eyes in defiance, yet a competitive fire is burning inside him to up the ante.

Back to Jasper's conversation, he's smugness has made him ignorant of the slight fear and worry on Arianna's voice as she asks, "Hey Jasper? Um, I was wondering, where are you right now? I wanna see you."

"Me?" This time Jasper didn't quite know what to say, should he tell the truth? Or lie because he didn't want her to get involved and put her life in danger, he decided on the latter. "I'm-uh- in the DUOM rooms with my cousin right now, don't worry we're almost done, I'll call you later tonight okay?"

"...Okay," Arianna huffed, a huff of annoyance or relief, he did not know.

"Is everything alright?" Jasper with concern in his voice.

"Yeah! I was just wondering where you were, okay, I'll wait for your call, later," she blew a kiss into the phone for him to hear.

"Okay... Later..." Jasper feeling a little dazed from the phone kiss, he hung up and looked at Freddie, "Do I look as good as I feel right now? My date just kissed me, -I mean through the phone via blowing me a kiss but still- do you get what I'm saying?"

Freddie just stared at his ally's stupor and frowned, "...Oookay, let's continue on with the search," standing up and exiting the bus, "And just so you know, we've arrived at the location," he told Jasper before walking inside the church.

"H-hey! Wait up!" the young Bartlett followed, "Geez, what's wrong with you?" he asks, oblivious as to how he annoyed the other. When they passed through the doorway, they bumped into a large man, foreign and scary looking man.

"AAH!" Both the teens were surprised they accidentally bumped their heads onto each other and fell on the floor. The large man lifted them up by their collars and helped them stand upright. Still shaking a bit in their shoes, the two butt-monkeys backed away, that was until Freddie recognized him.

"Hey, you're that nurse from the hospital the other day, Medved, right?"

"Hello again," Medved spoke, the accent wasn't thick, but you can still hear a bit of Russian.

"What are you doing here?" Freddie asked.

"I was just finished with the ceremonies."

"Oh yeah? Well, see ya," Jasper pushed Freddie forward, not wanting to stay in the presence of the scary guy at all, yet still trying to keep his cool.

"Wait!" Medved called out, "There is something you should know."

Freddie and Jasper looked back, "What is it?"

"Vergil, he has awakened." The revelation made both boys' eyes widen.

vvvvvvvvvv

Hanging up her own phone, Arianna looked towards Officer Shafer, "He says he's in the DOUM Rooms helping his cousin out."

"The 'Doom Rooms'?" The cop asked again to clarify.

"The Division of Obscure and Unknown Miscellany, basically kind of like a museum storage where they can't identify the weird and ancient items they store down there," the redhead teen explained.

"Where is this room located?" 

"Um, you can find it over by the National Museum, just go to the front exit of the school, take a left as you head out and take a left again at the corner and you'll find the museum, just ask the security guards when you get there."

"I see, thank you very much," Shafer walked away to head to the museum, but not before she felt Arianna's hand on her shoulder, she turned around to see what the teen had to say.

"Please take care of Jasper," was all the redhead had to say.

Without even answering, Shafer just nodded and continued walking her way to the museum, not sure if her quarries are even there, but even so, she had to investigate.

vvvvvvvvvv

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Northern most part of DC, Maggie and Henry are currently at St. Luke's church searching for any signs of Spencer, they've already passed several churches by taxi, but none had Spencer's scent according to Henry until they arrived here. Asking the taxi driver to wait for them outside, Henry followed his keen sense of scent to indicate where else the older Shay may have gone. Maggie watched, still in disbelief that a human can have the same olfactory tracking system as a canine, but then again this _is_ Henry she's talking about, the kid-who-can-do-everything.

As they continued to look for clues, Henry took a quick look at Maggie and looked away before she caught him, "Mags, remember that dance Jasper mentioned about yesterday?"

"The one coming this Friday? What about it?" she inquired with her back facing him, still observing the church.

"Has anyone asked you to the dance yet?"

"Nope, and I don't dance, I have two left feet when I try it remember?"

"That's fine, well, would you go with me?"

Maggie's eyes went wide as she slowly turned her head to face his direction, "Excuse me?" she asked again to make sure she heard it right.

"Will you go with me to the dance?" Henry repeated nonchalantly, his ever-smiling face showing no signs of anxiousness, which means to Maggie that he's either serious or he might be playing with her.

"Yeah right, you can't be serious, are you?"

This time his face frowned, "Of course I'm serious Mags, aside from Jasper who already has a date, you and I are the only few who don't have someone to dance with, think of it as a rite of passage, some cultures allow their young to dance with the adults to identify their maturity," he reasoned with her in his own Henry-way.

"We're trying to find a possibly missing person and you're asking me to the dance? Learn about timing Henry Griffin," sometimes she just wanted to slap him right across his face.

"I was just trying make right what happened last time, if I recall no one asked you, so I'm asking you now before anyone- before you go dateless again this time. We're just going as friends, Mags, nothing more," Henry held his hands in peace signs showing he was sincere.

It was hard for her to read her current partner, he always seem so mature yet innocent, perhaps too naive sometimes, maybe it's just what he learned in his travels or that's just how Henry is, and was it her or did he slip up for a second there? She was glaring at him during his speech, but her stern face softened up a bit considering her options and what he told her, "Well, all right, you got yourself a date, now let's get back to work," she turned around and proceeded with her investigation, but not without taking one look behind her as she gave a soft smile. Henry on the other hand did not see her smile as his back was already turned, but his face had a smile bigger than any of his previous ones, he asked Maggie out and she said yes, not in an overdramatic teenager way like they show in movies, but in her own Maggie-way and he liked that, he wanted to do a Tanzanian ritual fire-dance but first he'll have to explain himself to his cousin, who he's not sure might or might not mind.

After sniffing the air for awhile and feeling out his surroundings, Henry finally stopped and looked at his companion, "Spencer's been here alright, and his scent's heading toward the Northwest."

"Got it," Maggie pulled her phone and dialed Jasper's number to inform him, but all she got was a busy tone, "He's phone's busy, what's that idiot doing at a time like this?" she wondered.

"We'll try again later, that's where Carly and Sam are," Henry said as he led her back to the taxi, "The Northwest area of DC please."

"Be more specific kid," the driver rebuked, "DC ain't a small hick town."

"Rock Creek Cemetery please," Maggie answered, earning a puzzled look from Henry, and with that the taxi took off to their destination.

As they rode in the backseat, Henry asked Maggie, "What's so special about Rock Creek Cemetery?"

"It's the oldest church in that area."

"What makes you say that?"

"Photographic memory, remember?"

"I know that, but I'm curious as to what made you think about choosing that church out of all the other ones?"

"Aside from being the oldest, it was also rumored that church was being used by the Freemasons to hold their rituals, and as you know, the Freemasons are considered spiritual descendants of-"

"The Templars," Henry finished the sentence, Maggie nodded with him.

"I also read that freemasonry don't have any set rules for their ceremonies, each sanction can have their own, whether the marking of the body by branding it with hot iron. Or it can be as simple as writing your name in their books with your blood," she stopped but not before gulping, to which Henry did not let slip.

"Is there anything else they did?" he prodded.

"The last one is what I'm hoping we don't find," Maggie paused before looking at Henry, "Human sacrifices."

vvvvvvvvvv

While Henry and Maggie headed for Rock Creek, Carly and Sam are already at the same area. Ironic enough, it was the first church they decided to stop by. Carly had a feeling her brother was here, she might not have the talent Henry has for everything, but her bond with her brother led her to the right place.

Feeling a slight bit creeped out by the cemetery, she walked at the rear of Sam in case anything happened, looking behind her just in case. Approaching the door, Sam knocked, "Hello? Anyone there?" no answer. So being typical, Sam just turned the knob and pushed it open, noting that it's been left unlocked, but the eerie creeping sound the door gave just sent shivered down their spines, and it was still daylight!

Walking in, the duo searched around for any clues to Spencer's whereabouts, finding clean linens on varnished tables, white as cloud robes, and pictures of angels and biblical figures, the place was everything you'd find in a stereotypical church, that was until a scream was heard from the distance.

"W-what was _that?_" Carly stuttered in fear.

"It sounded like a girl," Sam replied matter-of-factly, spotting a safety pin on the reception desk, she picked it up and stuffed it in her pocket, if anything she learned from her family, you never know when you might need something.

Turning to the direction the shrill echo of agony might have come from, the webshow hosts stumble upon an office door where the screams were slightly louder than before. Opening it ajar, the two girls found nothing and nobody inside, exploring the office, finding only a desk and chair, a bookshelf filled with books, and portraits of more Biblical figures. Neither of them finding anything they were about to step out of the office when they heard the scream again, but this time they recognized the voice.

"You're crazy!" they heard someone yell out.

"That was Spencer!" Carly said worriedly, frantically searching for where it might be coming from, they ravaged through everything in the room, hoping to find some secret door, only to find it in vain. Tears forming in her eyes, Carly started to sob lightly, not knowing what was happening to her only brother, Sam couldn't help her again, and once again she felt helpless, so the only thing she can do is comfort her. While sitting on the desk, the brunette gazed upon the room, lost in thought she noticed something off, getting up slowly she walked towards a large portrait of George Washington, it was about seven feet tall and two feet wide. Sam walked up behind her wondering what her best friend is thinking, "What's up Carls? Found something?"

The girl in question looked at the portrait and then around the room, everything she saw was of Moses, Noah, and especially Jesus, but why was George Washington in a church? Carly looked at the crease behind the portrait and pushed it aside to find the doorway they were looking for, trying to open it to find it locked, she stepped back to let Sam work her magic on it. The blonde teen took out the safety pin she obtained from before and proceeded to unlock the door, it only took her a minute before she got it open, and as they headed down the seemingly dark tunnel that only emitted a dim light enough to see two feet in front of them, they took notice of the paint of the walls turning from pristine white as it starts to decay into rust the further they walk down.

Seeing a light at the end, they walked faster until the brightness almost blinded them, waiting a second for their eyes to adjust, lo and behold there was Spencer, stripped down to his boxers and tied to a cross. Looking him over he has blood dripping over his chest, fearing the worst they called out his name, raising his head upwards he saw his little sister, "Carly?" Spencer yelped in surprise.

"Spencer!" Carly ran to her brother to untie him only for him to stop her, "Carly! Get back!" before she took another step a sword swung down and nearly grazed her face, "EEP!" the brunette shrieked and stumbled back. Out of the shadows the priest who Spencer met before carried an old-fashioned medieval sword, his robes drenched in blood, raising the sword again ready to strike, at that moment Sam interfered and tackled the vicar before he ended the career of the internet celebrity. Taking this opportunity, Carly stood up and ran towards her brother, this time without anyone trying to kill her, she attempts to untie him while Sam is busy fighting for survival.

"What did he do to you?" the younger Shay asked.

"That crazy priest, he captured me, then tied me to this cross, he butchered some chickens and stray pets, and started like, pouring it over himself, and rubbing the extra blood on me for a couple hours!" Spencer gasped as he spoke, clearly traumatized by the experience.

"So he didn't cut you or anything?"

"No, no, but he just covered me in animal blood! Sorry, just kinda stressed and creeped out right now."

"Don't worry, come on, let's get out of here," Carly told him as she finished untying the last knot and struggled to keep her brother balanced as they watched Sam fight for her life. The blonde-haired teen on the other hand, grabbed a wooden chair beside her and used it to parry the sword strikes the crazy priest is throwing at her, but with steel versus wood, the battle won't last for long. Each attack from the sharp blade is chipping away bits and pieces of the chair, but Sam's anger wasn't going to let her lose, feeling useless for the past few hours was not was a Puckett is, they don't listen to what news is happening, they _make_ what news is happening. Before she knew it her wooden chair-shield has been reduced to the leg part of it.

"Heh heh heh, what are you going to do now, little girl?" The priest made a slasher smile as he held the sword by his torso, ready for a thrust. As he leapt forward attempting to pierce Sam's abdomen, she took a side-step to dodge the charge, something she learned from another teenage boy on their first encounter. Taking this opportunity, she took the remaining piece of the chair in her hand and smashed it on the priest's head, temporarily stunning him, from there she held his in a full nelson to cut the blood running to his brain. Struggling along the way, Carly had to ask a question to the vicar, "Why? Why are you doing this?"

The priest with his drooping eyes just stared at Carly, and he whispered, "Why? For he who is the first in war, the first in peace, and the first in the hearts of Aaa-," he let out before he was rendered totally unconscious.

Dropping the hold, Sam had to admit she felt slightly better, finally contributing something to this expedition they've been involved in, she motioned for the Shay's to follow her for the exit. "Shouldn't we call the police?" Spencer asked, "I mean, you know, crazy guy like this really shouldn't be free and preaching, otherwise I wouldn't be going to church anymore," his attempt at humor was a good sign, he wasn't fully off the deep end yet, but he does need some therapy.

"I wish we could, but with a cop on our tail I really don't want them to find any of our tracks," Sam explained.

"But we really shouldn't let this guy loose," Carly complained, "I'm gonna call the police."

"Carls!" Sam raised her voice to emphasize a big 'no'.

Not backing down from her friends, Carly grabbed a bucket and filled it with water from the water pipe and splashed the water all over the walls and floor before dropping it again, "There, now there won't be any prints for them to find on us, just some lunatic," she picked up her phone and dialed 911 to tell the police department about the situation, leaving out their names.

Sam was unconvinced however, she took the shredded clothes of Spencer off the floor and used it to wipe the brunette's fingerprints off the bucket and anything they've touched, with that they ran off to the exit. Once they stepped outside, a taxi stopped just by the gate, coming out of it were Henry and Maggie.

"Guys! What happened!" Henry said aghast at their appearances, Carly's hair and face were like she saw a ghost, Sam was covered in dirt and blood, and Spencer looked the worst out off all three of them.

"It's a long story, just bring us to your house," Sam told them.

"But why is Spencer covered in blood?" Maggie asked.

"Don't worry. I'm not hurt, just mentally traumatiiizzzed," Spencer gasped again, "I just need a nice hot bath and some therapy after that if you don't mind, just a wee bit tired here."

Trusting their friend's judgment, Henry motioned them inside the taxi who met with some resistance, he didn't want to drive some blood covered people, but Sam changed his mind by grabbing him by the collar and threatening to break all ten of his fingers if he doesn't bring them to where they want to go, and with that, they headed off to the Bartlett house, hoping the owner of the household isn't around yet.

vvvvvvvvvv

_DOUM Rooms..._

After making her way to the museum, getting past some guards with her badge and hassled the middle eastern employee down the DOUM Rooms, Officer Shafer found out that Jasper lied to his 'girlfriend', 'I should have known,' she thought, figuring that her quarries were being careful or paranoid and did not let others into their group. With no one around she just searched the whole office for any clues to her targets whereabouts, until she found a computer screen that was on a mapsite, she saw nothing but the location of churches on them, and if her history was any decent, they were the oldest churches in DC.

'How far along are they?' Shafer wondered, she used her police training and attempted to deduce what happened, 'Hmm, well it's obvious they're looking for a church, but is it the oldest? No, otherwise they would have just centered on one,' she thought as she scrolled down to the other church names, her eyes widened at the name of one, 'Wait. Of course, this is it,' pointing at the name of a particular church, 'There must be something hidden on this church, now I just have to get there before those brats beat me to it,' she got up and walked fast to her patrol car, ignoring anyone who called her as she walked on by and even when HQ radioed something about a church that burned down, she did not pay it no mind since it wasn't the name of the one she's getting to anyway.

vvvvvvvvvv

**I know some parts of it might seem too... dramatic? I don't have the right word for it but that's the only one I could come up with, but yeah.**

**Anyway, look up iHook Up by Omnistar, personally it's his best one yet, but I liked all his other fics. And as for the next chapter on this mystery/adventure/suspense/humor fic, once I get an off day I'll try to get some parts of it down. Until then, Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and hope you guys had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, I know it's late but better late than never.**


	12. Chapter 12

IHistory

**Disclaimer: Do not own either of these shows, but I like watching them.**

**A/N: Finally! After three months! I finally got this chapter out! I apologize for making you guys wait, but this past few weeks have been hectic, and I'm some of you have been busy as well, some with work and some with school paper and stuff like that.**

**Well if any of you guys have time, read and review this chapter, also to make things clear just like the Unnatural History show this chapter, or basically this whole story is part fact and part fiction. But then you probably already know this, so without further ado, chapter 11!**

Chapter 11:

As Henry and the others headed for the Bartlett house, Jasper and Freddie were still in their own investigation, in total surprise about Vergil's situation. Neither one made a move or spoke in the crowd, until the young Bartlett spoke up, "Wait... what?" Jasper broke the silence, apparently this guy Medved, who is supposedly a nurse tells them that Vergil is awake. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it, but it was a perfect chance to tell him everything that happened and ask what the hell was going on.

"Vergil... he has awakened since this early morning," Medved repeated.

"That-... That's awesome!" Freddie yelled excitedly, earning attention from several people. Grabbing Jasper by the arm, he pulled himself and the other towards the exit, "C'mon! We have to tell the others!" he says withdrawing his phone from its pocket and dialing Carly's number.

_Rock Creek Cemetery..._

"Unnggh..." the priest got up as he caressed his head and neck, "That little blonde bitch is gonna pay for this," he mumbled, as he slowly stood up he sensed he was not alone, searching around for the presence he felt he finally found the person. The stranger's face was hidden in the shadows of the room. "...Who the hell are you?" the priest asks.

The stranger merely smiled and pulled out a gun, "Me? Now why should I give my name to a man who's about to die?"

"W-what? You would dare kill a man of God?" the priest bellowed, "If you kill me, a local priest, you would experience the wrath of the community and the police!"

The stranger laughed this time, not paying him any mind, "You? A man of God? You're just a shadow of what your predecessors were, Alex Anderson."

"Y-you know my name?" Father Alex stuttered in fear of the gun in front of his face.

"Alex Anderson. Born August 28, 1972. When you were in college you met with some Freemason members and asked to join their little cult to give you some sort of purpose in life, then you were posted here in DC as a local priest to watch over the people as they made you believe," the stranger continued, "Unfortunately for you, those cheap imitations don't have power anymore. You Freemasons deviated from your predecessors' purpose and sought to achieve your own goals of ruling your own little country instead of holding the responsibilities that were handed down to you. Good old George Washington was the only one of you who understood our aims, but alas, time changes all. Fortunately, some of our members back then were loyal to our principles and kept the Order alive to this very day."

The priest, now known as Father Anderson, looked on in confusion, "How do you know all that?" he wondered, that was until he saw something gleaming from the light across the stranger's chest, getting a clearer look he saw it to be an Ordo Supremus Militaris Templi Hierosolymitani; a kind of Knights Templar Order Medallion, and this one looked authentic. "You! You're one of the actual-*BANG*" before he could finish his sentence, the stranger pulled the trigger and sent a lead bullet straight through the priest's skull, instantly killing him.

"Oops, can't let you say that out loud now can we," the hooded stranger smiled, "After all, we're technically extinct," saying in a whisper, humoring himself. After shooting the priest dead he turned on the gasoline pipes from the kitchen, the boiler room, and heaters until the smell of gas covered the whole church. And by setting up the back of the fridge in the kitchen to click off a small spark after an hour, enough time for the gasoline to spread across and the resulting explosion to reduce everything and wipe away all evidence. The murderer drove off in a BMW and called someone on his phone, "Hey, it's done, now we just have to wait for everything to fall into place... copy that," he answered back to someone on the other line and drove away, leaving behind a church burning in ashes.

vvvvvvvvvv

Meanwhile, Henry and the others were riding a taxi back towards Jasper's house to drop Spencer and figure out a plan, they had to stop by a gas store to buy some bottled water because Spencer was thirsty. Along the way, Carly told Henry and Maggie what happened in full detail, that was when Maggie noticed something about the story, "Wait," she interrupted, "You said there was a large portrait of George Washington in the office right?" Carly nodded to the question. The Winnock girl's mind started ticking, the gears turned until something clicked, without a moment's notice she quickly turned to the taxi driver, "Driver! To the Christ Episcopal Church please!"

"Huh? Look girl I'm a taxi driver not a chauffeur!" The driver shouted. Unfortunately for him, Sam, who's attitude at the time was still battle high from her battle with that crazy priest, grabbed him from behind and started strangling him, "Get us to whatever she said! Now!" In a split second the car swerved a left turn and headed towards its new destination. As the driver grumbled about kids these days having no respect and being mistreated, Maggie has all eyes on her waiting to explain the reason for the change in destination.

"Mags, did something come up?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, when Carly said about that portrait of George Washington? That's when it made sense," she paused as the others leaned in closer to hear her out, "As you guys know, the Freemasons are successors to the Templars, and to some who don't know, our first president was also a Freemason," she continued even though the faces of Sam and Spencer were that of surprise, Carly did not show any though she may have learned it in school.

"Woah..." "Seriously?" Sam and Spencer muttered at the information, Carly herself just looked on in anticipation, and slight admiration at Maggie's intelligence, "How do you know all this?" the younger Shay asked.

"I have photographic memory," Maggie answered.

"Oh, cool, so you just basically read or see something once and you will never forget about it?"

"See, hear, smell, touch, or taste something once as far as I know," Maggie cleared her ability up.

"That's awesome!" Carly said cheerily.

"Aw, I really don't want to break this bonding moment, but could you continue what you were saying?" Sam interrupted.

"Right, anyway, most records indicate the Templars supposedly arrived here in the U.S. long before Columbus did to hide from being executed and left markings all across the country and as civilization grew so did they, but time was growing short. The Templars changed the name of their Order so as to escape any suspicion from the Papacy, from then they handed sown the responsibilities, knowledge, and everything they had to the Freemasons. And to further explain about George Washington's involvement in all this, the Christ Episcopal Church was George Washington's home church, built in the year 1776, a year after Washington became 1st Commander-in-Chief of the Continental Army, some conspiracy theorists say that the church was built to have a secret meeting place beneath the structure so the Freemasons can discuss and plan in secret. But the entrance to this supposed secret meeting room was never found and never pursued so there is nothing to prove its existence. And the phrase 'the first in war, first in peace, and first in the hearts of his countrymen' was coined by the Federalists at the time of his death, which would explain what that priest told you," she nodded to Sam.

Everyone looked on at Maggie, slightly enlightened by this information yet feeling a sense of doom that they may have learned more than they should. Henry on the other hand was not phased at all, having seen and experienced similar occurrences. Suddenly breaking the silence of the taxi, Carly's phone began beeping. Answering it to find Freddie on the other line, "Hey Freddie, what's up?"

"Carly? Carly! How's everything going on your side?" Freddie spoke louder than he should have, nearly screaming into the girls ear.

"I'm fine, me and the others are heading to Christ Episcopal Church right now, we may have found a clue that'll lead us to the next piece of the puzzle," Carly replied.

"What? Really? That's great news! Wait'll you hear this other news I heard, it's V-*krgl*"

"Freddie? I can't hear you, the connections breaking up!" Carly wondered why she couldn't hear her friend when she noticed they were entering a tunnel. "Freddie! We're in a tunnel right now, call me back!" she shouted, hoping it would reach her friend.

vvvvvvvvvv

"Freddie? I *kthr* you! *static* -tunn- *rtnw* call *ebk!" That was all Freddie could hear over the phone in his conversation with Carly. "Carly? Carly!" he shouted a couple more times and then gave up.

"They're probably under a tunnel right now you know, so stop yelling right by my ear," Jasper spoke to calm down his companion.

"You're probably right, they said they were going to Christ Episcopal Church? Sam and I have been there before, and we didn't find anything, what could be there now?"

"Hmm? I honestly have no clue," Jasper admitted, "Though I guess we'll have to either call again but we don't know when they'll have any signal, tell them personally and risk getting in trouble again, or go straight to Vergil and ask what he knows?"

Freddie thought about it, Vergil is in a hospital and should be fine, and he would never let Carly and Sam get in danger by themselves. But then again, he was too young to die, he hasn't even asked anyone to a prom dance, much less the dance that was coming up this Friday. Both brunettes just looked at each other weighing out their options. What should they do?

vvvvvvvvvv

_Christ Episcopal Church_

Finally arriving at the designated church Maggie lead them to, the group, bar Spencer who was sent back to the Bartlett household via taxi, walked up the stairs. Entering the threshold, they found the place completely empty, taking the opportunity to scour around and look for clues. "Hey, I know this place," Sam's voice distracted the others, "Freddie and I have been here before, but we found nothing."

"It has to be here," Maggie insisted, "All the clues lead to it, anyone remember the riddle that we read last night?" When no one answered, she sighed and was about to recite the little riddle when Henry beat her to it.

"Long we wandered from far away.

We came to a new land, and we are here to stay.

Behold, we wandered west and now our secrets are lost.

We have hidden them upon the Holy Cross."

They all looked towards the blonde haired teen, who has his eyes focused on the main Holy Cross behind the altar. "Anyone notice how the cross looks rather... like a _cross pattee_?"

The iCarly hosts stared at him in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Christian crosses are generally right angled on all corners, cross pattee ones has arms narrowing towards the centre, but with wide flat ends. And they've been known to be used by both the Teutonic Knights _and_ Knight Templars," Maggie elaborated.

"And if you look closely in the middle of the white cross," Henry pointed, showing a small red cross in the middle of it, it was the Templar insignia. The foursome quickly ran to the cross, inspecting every angle, trying to find anything that could lead them to the next clue. They checked the bottom of the altar, around the cross, anywhere they could look at. Henry in his curiosity looked in the middle of the cross again, that was when he saw some weird 'scratches' in the middle of the Templar cross. Getting up next to the altar, he started climbing the cross like a monkey.

"Henry! What are you doing?" Maggie whisper yelled at him.

"I think I see something," Henry told her as he got a closer look at the 'scratches' which formed five rings with lines that seemed like it formed a symbol if arranged. Touching the rings he found out he could move them in place, the 'glyph' was some sort of ring puzzle. Arranging the rings, he moved ring 1 two spaces left, ring 2 three spaces left, ring 3 three spaces to the right, ring 4 one space to the right, and finally ring 5 to fit. After fitting the pieces the glyph formed the shape of something Henry instantly recognized, the All-seeing Eye. Suddenly something clicked and moved. Everyone looked to the direction of the sound coming from underneath the altar. Approaching it, they found a hidden stairway leading deeper down leading into darkness.

"I can't believe it, this is the secret passage to the meeting room they talked about," Maggie said in awe, they're actually uncovering secrets that were kept from the public hundreds of years ago.

"Why does it have to be hidden, dark places?" Carly moaned, remembering her encounter in the previous church they were at.

"What are we waiting for?" Henry motioned for them to follow as he traveled down. Down the dark path, no one could see anything, but Henry, from his travels around the world could sense and smell everything in their path. "Watch your step, there's a lot of rats and bugs down here."

"Aaah!" Both Carly and Maggie jumped when he said that. As they landed, the sound of bugs being squished and rats squeaking were heard.

"I told you," Henry said nonchalantly and kept walking.

"No backing out now girls," Sam added, acting brave despite the fact she is also squeamish about the bugs and rats. The girls followed Henry's lead until they came upon what seemed like a dead-end. Further inspecting the blocked path there was a large padlock indicating an old American Revolution door.

"Tch," Henry hissed, now was one of the times he needed chopsticks, "I don't suppose any of you have chopsticks?" he turned around facing the girls.

"Chopsticks? Henry this isn't the time to be hungry!" Carly scolded him.

"Chopsticks aren't just for eating, I've used them to escape from a Yangon prison in Myanmar before."

"Dude, you escaped from a prison? That's awesome!" Sam playfully slapped him on the shoulder, "I've been in prison before but never tried to escape."

"Sam that was juvie, there's a difference," Carly corrected.

"A prison is one thing, but a Burma prison? What exactly did you do Griffin?" Maggie's voice was fuming with concern despite not seeing her face, "Burma is known for its tense ethnic problems and constant brutal war, torturing its prisoners and the like, how in the _hell _did you end up in one?"

Henry just shrugged, "All I did was smile at this girl, how would I have known she was the warlord's daughter."

"A warlord's daughter? Henry Griffin that has got to be one of the dumbest things you might have done! How come I never heard of this?" Maggie demanded.

"I-uh-I told Jasper about it, but it was before we got to know you better," Henry backed up, sensing her anger, "Sorry 'bout that Mags, but right now we need to get through this lock," he said pointing at the obstacle they have in front of them.

"Don't worry I got this," Sam walked pass them and took out the safety pin she got from the previous church out of her hair and worked her Puckett magic on the lock. It only took a few seconds until the padlock clicked and came off the door. Putting the pin back in her pocket, Sam quietly opened the squeaking door and entered the room.

"How'd you do that?" Henry asked the other blonde.

"I dunno 'bout your chopstick technique, but a Puckett lock picking technique has never been beat yet," Sam smirked at him.

"Would you teach me?" The male blonde asked, "Chopsticks work and all that, but using a pin is more accessible and convenient."

"Sam! I can't believe you're being a bad influence on someone innocent like Henry!" Carly reprimanded her friend.

"Bad influence? Girl, you're talking to a guy who just said he broke out of prison before. I say he's a bit more corrupted than me in some regards," Sam pointed in the general direction of Henry. As the two bickered, Henry smelled something in the air, it was the faintest hint of oil, following his nose, he stumbled across a table, feeling around for something that could light up the room. His fingers ran across what felt like matches, grabbing one and lighting it on the wooden table, he held it close to his person so it wouldn't blow out, a few inches to his right was an old oil lamp, holding the match near the wick until it caught fire. Once the lamp illuminated the room enough for the group to see clearly, Henry followed it by saying, "Let there be light," smiling his boyish smile as their eyes adjusted. Looking around the room, they found it to be not as big as they imagined it would be, at only 25 square feet, the room did not look like something the forefathers would use as a secret meeting room.

"Boy, this sure looks fancy," sarcasm was painfully evident in Sam's voice.

"Well you have to figure, during the American Revolution they didn't have the modern technology we have now to create batcaves, but this was sufficient enough to hold confidential meetings. If this place was exposed to the public, this church and land's price would skyrocket because of the history this single room has," Maggie defended.

"I get that, but what exactly are we looking for here again?"

"We're looking for the same kind of stone with markings we found in the museum."

"I dunno about any stone, but do these markings on the wall count?" Carly spoke aloud, pointing to some patterns marked all across the room, all sides of the walls, the ceiling, and some were even etched on the floor. Henry approached the carvings, upon getting close enough to read them he recognized them as the same as on the runestones from last night. The only thing different is that instead of a regular stone slab they were everywhere in the room, 'Was it a part of the Templar's idea?' he thought as he continued looking at the rest.

"Anyone have any idea these little scribbles say?" Sam wondered.

"It seems they took the original runestone and distributed it around the cement in this room to prevent anyone from stealing the stone," Maggie gave a hypothesis, "but everything's scrambled, it'll take a couple days at the most to put the words into whole sentences, add to that translating it."

"Well how are we gonna translate these, if they're stuck on the church?" Carly was being pragmatic, "I was thinking we use a hammer and chisel to get it off but I doubt they'd let us get away without being arrested."

"If only someone brought a paper and pen to write these down," Henry suggested too late.

"Just give me a moment," Maggie told them as she looked around, carefully looking over the writings, closing her eyes every once in a while as she seems to move her eyes left and right in memorization.

"Or we could ask Mags to memorize them and we can write it down later," the younger Shay muttered as the others snickered.

Taking her time to make sure she got every single phrase right, down to the way the writings were imprinted on the stone, Maggie finally opened her eyes, indicating she was done retaining the information into her memory. "Come on," she motioned them to follow her back outside, walking back out the way they came and closing the secret opening from the altar did they hear a gun clicking. Turning around to the source of the noise, they found themselves face-to-face with Officer Shafer, pointing her standard issue pistol at them.

"Well, well," the cop smirked, "Figured I'd find you here, so what did you find?"

"You'll never find out," Henry said with conviction as he stood between the gun and the girls, "And this time you're not going to get away with whatever it is you're doing."

Shafer just laughed at this, "_I'm _not gonna get away? Kid, you and your friends are the ones who have been running away from me," she scoffed, "Now, I don't know what your connection to Vergil is, but he's a man who's got himself into dangerous territory, and you kids are digging yourselves an early grave if you continue on this little quest."

"We already have," Henry countered, "We know about the Templars and the Hashshashins, but what we don't know is where your associations lie, I overheard you saying to your partner that you were figuring out which party attacked Vergil, if you aren't with them who are you with?"

Shafer was surprised for a brief moment, 'How did he overhear that conversation?' she wondered, thinking of the ways he might have eavesdropped on them. But before she thought any further she remained focused on pointing her gun at them. "I'm sorry, no one is supposed to find out about the truth of what is going on around here, your friend Vergil was very close to finding the truth, and he managed to survive this long, but everyone's luck runs out in the end." Lifting up her gun to aim, everyone tensed up, Henry wanted to make a move but he was not close enough to knock the gun off her hand, so all he did was spread his arms open trying to protect the girls, who hid behind him.

Time seemed to stand still, as Shafer was pulling the trigger, someone from her blindside flanked her and knocked the pistol off her hand. The sound of the gunshot echoed through the church as the pistol rolled off the floor a few feet away from them and everyone's attention went to whoever managed to flank the officer.

"Freddie!"

"Jasper!"

The two butt-monkeys of the combined team managed to arrive with perfect timing and save the day. "Hey guys!" Jasper said. "Missed us?" Freddie followed with. The girls ran over towards the duo and gave hugs.

"Not bad, Jasper," Maggie stated.

"Perfect timing, Freddie!" Carly gave another hug.

"Nice going, Fredster," Sam punched Freddie in the arm, but not enough to knock him off his feet.

"Now we're even, Sam" the young Benson whispered to her.

"What?" 

"That favor you did a couple days ago, I paid it back, you could say I even saved your life," Freddie just smiled, awaiting Sam's answer.

"Hmph, you kidding? Henry could've handled it himself."

Freddie gave an incredulous look at that answer. He just saved her life and she was still talking about her little crush on Henry? The silence was cut off by Shafer yelling at them.

"Hellooo? Don't think you're safe yet!" the officer yells as she takes a fighting position. Henry takes the front line, signaling everybody else to back off, so they did. Taking a few steps back to give the two enough space for the hand-to-hand beat down that was coming. Assuming his own fighting position, using a basic horse stance. The silence in the church hall was enough to give anyone the creeps. Both fighters inched slowly towards each other, the tension was broken when Henry took the offensive with a spinning roundhouse kick that Shafer easily dodges, taking the time to retaliate with a knee strike aimed at her opponent's ribcage. Blocking it with his upper arm, Henry quickly grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her in a grappling hold, attempting to get her to submit. But the officer countered by twisting her body a bit and delivering an elbow strike, this time to the teenager's face, making him let go of his grip on her.

After that brief exchange the two backed away from each other, having gotten a taste of how strong their opponent is, now they've actually gauging each other, searching for an opening.

"Wow," was all the iCarly gang could say.

"I know, I said the same thing when Henry pulled all that kung fu stuff at first," Jasper said to them. Each of the iCarly gang had different reactions to the skills the blonde teen displayed. Carly's little crush grew a little bit more, to her Henry had looks, skills, and a kind heart, he was pretty much perfect aside from his apparent social awkwardness at times. Sam merely stared in admiration, the guy had escape arts and strength that were on par with hers, plus the moves and experience to back that up, he was someone she could learn a lot of things from. Freddie on the other hand was a bit jealous, he wanted to be like Henry with all his skills and the fact that both of his best friends like the guy, plus the strength he has to mix it up with Sam made him rather envious.

While they watched from the sidelines, the two continued their battle with a flurry of fists and some high kicks from Henry and Shafer deflecting them coupling with some elbow and knee strikes. After a few more exchanges the two fighters stopped again, Shafer backed up a couple feet and smiled.

"I see you're proficient in Wushu," Shafer commented, taking some deep breaths. "There was some Wing Chun, Northern Shaolin, and Hung Gar that I recognized."

"Your CQC isn't too bad either, you use more Muay Thai than anything," Henry wiped sweat off his face while keeping his attention on the officer, "but that won't change anything will it? I pretty much lost."

"What?" everybody else yelled in shock, Henry seemed to be handling himself well, he wasn't even breathing as hard as Shafer, so why did he yield?

Officer Shafer merely kneeled down to one knee and picked up her pistol that was knocked from her hands moments ago. "I was gaining the upper hand," Henry went on, "but I didn't realize she was merely positioning herself in the right spot so when I gave another high kick strike she was already a couple feet away to just pick it up, that's why I stopped my attack."

"You really are smarter than you look," the cop mocked him as she pointed her gun again, "I don't know exactly who you are, and I really don't want to do this, but answer one question, what is your connection to Vergil Sanduski?"

At the mention of his name, both Freddie and Jasper instantly remembered why they came in the first place, all this shock and adrenaline caused them to momentarily forget, when they get the chance they'll tell what they discovered, but not now.

Henry looked at his friends, then back at the officer, "He's a friend of my late godfather, and he was gonna ask my help concerning something my godfather left for him, but was almost murdered before he could tell me."

Something clicked in Shafer's head, the teenager's godfather knew Vergil, and the fact that the godfather knew so much about the secrets of the scrolls bugged her, "Tell me, what was the name of your godfather?" she asks, already half-expecting the answer.

Henry blinked, hesitating at first, but with his godfather dead it shouldn't matter, "Dante, my late godfather's Dante Morneau."

Her eyes widening, Shafer had a look of bewilderment, a second after the sounds of police sirens could be heard, she turned behind her without thinking, wondering if someone from outside heard the gunshot earlier. But Henry saw an opportunity and sprinted towards her, grabbed the gun off her hand once again, and performed a chokehold on her neck, effectively cutting off the circulation of oxygen and knocking her out in seconds, leaving her to fall to the floor.

With the police sirens coming closer, the teens ran to the back door, hoping to escape being caught, with the fact they just attacked the head of the police department and all. One by one they escaped the backside, Henry was about to join them, when another stupid Henry idea popped in his head. Looking back at the unconscious body of Shafer laying down, he picked her up and lifted her over his shoulders, carrying her along with them. Jasper, seeing this, stopped running and asked, "What are you bringing her with us for? Just leave her!"

"We need answers that only _she _knows," he explains to his companions, "And besides, if we leave her and the police finds her in this state they will want to find who did it and get even."

"Are you crazy?...You do realize this is abducting an officer of the law, right?" Maggie nearly screams at him while running.

"I know, but she obviously answers to someone higher than the U.S. government, and that's what we'll use to get her to answer."

Overhearing the whole conversation, Carly turns to her two friends, "Maybe you're right Sam, maybe Henry _is_ worse than you in some regards," she said.

Sam and Freddie just nodded as they six of them with Shafer in tow ran into the night, barely escaping the cops...

vvvvvvvvvv

**A/N: Whew! Finally this chapter is over! Once again I apologize for not updating in practically three months, it's been busy and hectic and this past week was a minor break. and the next time I'll be able to work on the next chapter will be around mid-April, so enjoy this chapter til then. **

**Oh, and if I could ask a little favor from you guys, I'll need at least 5 reviews for this chapter, why? because I wanna make sure nobody forgot about me and my story, you know? And be as critical as you can be about grammar, characterization, plot, and all that stuff. Also, read and review iHook up and Seddie: Total War by Omnistar if you haven't already. Thanks guys! Have fun and good luck with your work or school.**


End file.
